Mi Princesa Pérdida
by Alej0-xD
Summary: Un sueño atormenta a Naruto nuevamente después de la 4ta. Gran Guerra shinobi ¿porque lo sueña? Descubrirá un gran secreto que lo hara buscar a su hermana gemela. Naru-Harem
1. Prologo

Bueno este es el primer fic que publicaré soy nuevo en todo esto hasta el día de ayer me anime a subirlo y hoy lo hice xD la idea me surgió al ver un video? mmmm bueno talvez no, el video me hizo esclarecer mejor lo que haría y esto surgió al final.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece mas que solo la historia.

**(Prologo)**

Oscuridad me hallo en una oscuridad inmensa cuando repentinamente aparezco en una montaña no se donde estoy, no conosco nada, miro a mi alrededor y solo veo formaciones rocosas.

Esperen ¿que es eso? ¿un castillo? se mira muy tenebroso Pero que diablos!? estoy flotando!? No puedo detenerme es como si me llevara una fuerza incontrolable me esta llevando dentro de ese castillo, ahora me lleva a la parte baja.

¿Porque? Esperen, es una celda y dentro hay una chica de unos 17 años pelo rojo y largo me recuerda el pelo de mi ka-chan piel blanca como la nieve ojos azules se asemejan como a 2 zafiros es muy hermosas de facciones delicadas pero se encuentra muy sucia esta descalza y lleva una sola prenda que cubre casi todo el cuerpo hasta las rodillas se asemeja a un vestido de una sola pieza.

Trato de acercarme más pero no puedo esperen me esta observando?

Trato de hablarle pero parece que no me oye pero me esta viendo susurra algo pero no oigo que es.

-Naruto...-

Dijo mi nombre, como conoce mi nombre si no la conozco ni eh visto nunca -ayudame Naruto- me pide ayuda le respondo como la ayudo pero no dice nada solo susurra lo mismo mi nombre y me pide ayuda.

Es muy raro se esta parando, pasa al frente mío y se inca en las rejas alguien viene se oyen pisadas no puedo ver el rostro pero es un hombre que esta pasando quien será?

-asi me gusta que seas sumisa me oiste niña!?- dice el hombre no me agrada el será el que la tiene encerrada? -Si señor- Responde ella al instante- Toma tu comida hehehe come bien que enferma no me sirves me escuchaste?- Ok esto no me agrada nada quiero ponerlo en su lugar pero no puedo moverme por mas que pueda-Si señor- responde ella de nuevo sumisamente que estará pasando!?- jejeje lastima que solo virgen me sirves si no jugaria un rato con tu cuerpo jajajaja ni modo come bien- Este maldito! que pasa esta llorando quiero consolarla quiero sacarla pero no puedo -Naruto ayudame- susurra luego siento que caigo en un abismo...

POV Naruto

Hahahaha despierto sudando y jadeando mi respiracion es pesada otra vez tuve este sueño pensé que ya no lo tendría pero cambia esta vez vi mas de lo que usualmente soñe antes esta vez pude ver su rostro. Pero ¿Quien era ella? ¿Porque esta encerrada? y ¿Quien era ese maldito que la tenia encerrada? no me agrada nada todo este sueño creo que le preguntare después a Obachan.

-**Que te sucede gaki porque despiertas así?- ** parece que Kurama se despertó también - Otra vez soñe lo mismo Kurama- le respondo- **mmm otra vez esto ya es mucho desde cuando lo sueñas?- **desde hace 4 meses Kurama cada vez es peor por que lo soñare?- le pregunte a mi compañero -**No lo se gaki no lo se puede ser por cualquier cosa deberías dormir y ya después investigamos que sera- **al parecer ni el sabe tendré que preguntarle al final a Obachan- Tienes razón Kurama después le preguntare a Obachan tal vez ella sepa- Con eso me dispuse a dormir ...

Ok hasta aquí el prologo no se dejenme un review para saber si les agrado la idea para algun consejo para que mejore porque sinceramente estoy muy nervioso según cuantos review tenga subire mas pronto el primer capítulo que casi lo acabo sin mas espero sus opiniones del fic.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Cap 1: ¿Tengo una Hermana?

Hola gente que lee mi segundo dic xD dirán por que segundo? bueno este es el primero que público mas no el primero que hago el primero esta escondido en mis archivos y todavía no me animo a subirlo (._.') Bueno ya no los molesto así que aqui esta el primer capítulo vaya que me costo a pesar de que siento que esta corto mas de 3400 palabras tratare de hacerlos mas grandes pero ya que, bueno disfruten la lectura.-/

Pero primero los review aunque son pocos me animas a seguir:

**Zafir09: **La verdad así se llamara la hermana ya estaba decidido jejeje y lo otro el titulo lo dice todo no? Y ten por seguro que lo hará.

**Rey96: **Tratare de publicar rápido de 4 dias a 1 semana a lo mucho por capítulo y aquí esta el nuevo lo mas pronto posible no? xD

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni demás personajes son míos si no de Masashi Kishimoto si fuera mío Naruto estaría con Ten-Ten Yugao o Kurenai pero ya ven no es así :S...

**Capítulo 1: ¿Tengo Una Hermana!?**

Un nuevo día se asoma en la gran aldea de Konoha el sol sale y muchas personas empiezan con sus deberes diarios pero en el departamento de cierto rubio...

POV Naruto

Tsk... no pude dormir casi nada este sueño cada vez me aflige más y no se porque cuando lo sueño siento nostalgia y tristeza siento como si algo me faltara ¿Quien sera esa chica? ¿Porque sueño de nuevo con esto? Aaaah será mejor ir con Tsunade-Obachan tal vez ella me pueda ayudar y aclarar porque siento y sueño todo esto...

Fin POV Naruto

Naruto se levanta de la cama se baña y se pone el uniforme estandar de Jounin (En mi fic Naruto será Jounin) sandalias negras pantalones negros y camisa manga larga? blanca el chaleco de distintivo de los Jounin y su gabardina roja con llamas negras y sale en dirección a la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto va sumido en sus pensamientos pero un grito lo distrae

- **Naruto!**

- (_¿Quien me llamará? Oooh es Sakura-chan que querrá?) _Hola Sakura-chan

-**Hola Naruto no has visto a Sasuke-kun?**- pregunta la peli-rosada

-No, voy camino a ver a Tsunade-obachan y porque buscas al Teme Sakura-chan?- responde/pregunta Naruto

-** Tengo que entregarle estos informes que Hokage-sama le manda -** dice la peli-rosada mostrando unos papeles en su mano-

**ah! por cierto toma Naruto es un regalo por tu asenso a Jounin te lo iba a dar después pero ya que te veo toma y felicidades**

Ante esto Sakura le entrega una caja envuelta a modo de regalo a Naruto- Gracias Sakura-chan, ¿que es?-

- **Eso lo puedes averiguar después tengo que buscar a Sasuke-kun nos vemos Naruto!**

**- **Adios Sakura-chan!- con esto el rubio se dispone a ir a la oficina del Hokage con regalo en mano.

**Oficina del Hokage 15 minutos más tarde.**

Naruto llega a la torre Hokage y fiel a su costumbre entra sin tocar- Hola Obachan!- ya no pudo decir mas porque al instante un puño lo estampo en la pared cortesia de la Hokage

- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ABUELA NARUTO! Y TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!-**

**-**Cla..ro Oba...chan- dice un Naruto con ojos en espiral-

**-Bueno, esta bien Naruto ¿por que estas aquí?-**

**-**Es que tengo un problema obachan-

-**Y que problema es ese Naruto?-**

**-**Es que eh tenido un sueño ultimamente aunque es diferente cada vez estos ultimos meses lo eh vuelto a soñar noche tras noche y cada vez que lo sueño me siento triste y aflijido como si algo importante me hiciera falta...- dice Naruto con una mirada nostalgia

-**Ya veo y me puedes contar que sueñas exactamente Naruto-**

**-**Claro obachan pues casi siempre es lo mismo pero anoche fue diferente como cada vez siempre estoy en una oscuridad profunda...- luego Naruto le cuenta lo que soñó la ultima noche

-...Y luego de que me pidió ayuda una ultima vez caigo en un abismo y con eso me desperté... No se por que pensé que ya no lo iba a soñar pero otra vez lo sueño cada noche desde hace 6 meses-

-**No te aflijas Naruto puede ser por cualquier cosa dicen algunos que los sueños pueden representar alguna verdad o hecho (**_Espero que no sea lo que creo Naruto no estas listo aún para saberlo__**) **_**pero ¿siempre sueñas lo mismo Naruto?-**

**- **No... siempre hay cosas que se repiten pero ayer fue diferente vi el rostro de esa chica que me llama... siempre a sido la oscuridad las montañas... y el castillo seguido de una voz que me llama, pero está ultima vez la vi que si fuera posible diría que se parece exactamente igual a mi ka-san solo que con ojos azules como mi Do-san o lo mios... pero es imposible verdad?-

-(_Hay Naruto al parecer tu hermana gemela te llamá pero que puedo hacer? cada equipo que ha sido enviado en su búsqueda siempre desaparece o trae las misma respuesta) _**Bueno Naruto no se a que se deba tal vez sea un augurio o algun suceso futuro investigare algo y si hay alguna informacion sobre como interpretar tu sueño te mando a llamar te parece?-**

**-**aaaaah de acuerdo Obachan... al fin no puedo hacer nada mas bueno voy a Ichiraku Ramen no eh comido nada dattebayo- Y como si de una señal se tratará su estomago empezó a hacer unos ruidos dejando en claro que nesecitaba comer

-**Naruto ve a comer si averiguó algo te llamo-**

**-**De acuerdo Obachan adiós...- con esto el rubio sale dejando "sola" a la Hokage rubia

-**Tu que piensas Kakashi?-**ante el llamado desde la ventana se asoma y entra un peli-gris con una máscara que le tapa la boca su itaite le tapa el ojo derecho y esta vestido con su ropa estandar de Jounin y en su mano el infame icha icha

-Hmmm no lo se Hokage-sama el sueño de Naruto es muy raro...-

-**Dime Kakashi tu sabes algo de la hermana de Naruto?- **ante la mención del tema Kakashi pone una cara seria

-Claro que sé Hokage-sama aunque...

**Con Naruto **

POV Naruto

Después de despedirme de Obachan salí para comer mi amado Ramen en Ichuraku pero me recuerdo de algo, que deje con ella el regalo que Sakura-chan me dio por mi asenso reciente hací que regrese por el pero Tsunade-obachan esta hablando con alguien así que para escuchar mejor me pego a la puerta...

-Hmmm no lo se Hokage-sama el sueño de Naruto es muy raro...- (_Al parecer es Kakashi-sensei y hablan de mi sueño...)_

-**Dime Kakashi tu sabes algo de la hermana de Naruto?- **

_(QUE YO QUEEEEEEE! UNA HERMANA! no me agrada todo esto como que tengo una hermana?!) _ante esto Naruto trata de escuchar más...

-Claro Hokage-sama aunque por mas que me ofreciera a ir por su búsqueda Sandaime-sama nunca me lo permitió es algo que siempre... me a perseguido el no poder haberle cuidado... Pero, ¿Que pasa con ella? hace mucho que se le dio por muerta...-_(¿Oji-san también lo sabia?¿Busqueda? ¿MUERTA!? ¿Que diablos pasa aquí?!)_

_-_**Esto es alto secreto de la aldea fueron y son pocos los que supieron la existencia de la hermana de Naruto y eventualmente se le dio búsqueda después de que fue secuestrada por años se intento encontrarla equipos ambus incluso se llego a utilizar la red de espionaje de Jiraiya pero siempre con el mismo resultado aunque hubo rastros nunca se dio con su paradero siempre se pierde en un punto...-**

_(ALTO SECRETO ES MI FAMILIA JODER!)_

_(¿Secuestrada? ¿Ero-sennin lo sabia también?)_

_-_**...Bueno el que mencioné a su hermana se debe a algo que nosotros los medicos hemos estado investigando por años...-**

**-**Y que es eso si puedo saber Hokage-sama?-

-**La comunicación entre hermanos gemelos...**

**no se si lo sepas Kakashi pero los gemelos siempre se pueden comunicar de formas que nosotros desconocemos, algunos casos muestran que pueden incluso sentir lo que el otro siente aunque estén separados aunque esta clase de comunicación entre ellos puede variar claro esta... ahora si lo que creo es correcto el sueño de Naruto se pueda deber a esto posiblemente su hermana quiere comunicarse con el aunque no hay modo de asegurarlo...-**

**-**_(Mi hermana trata de comunicarse conmigo?... por eso pedia mi ayuda será esa chica de mi sueño mi hermana!? ya no puedo oír mas me pueden descubrir iré por el regalo de Sakura-chan y me iré a mi departamento talvez Kurama me pueda ayudar con esto...)_

Fin POV de Naruto

Naruto sin avisar entra a la oficina deteniendo la respuesta de Kakashi y haciendose el que no sabe y a escuchado nada

- Hola Obachan lo siento olvide algo... Kakashi-sensei?-

-yoo! (saluda con la mano alzada y con su ojo descubierto en U)-

-**Y que olvidaste Naruto? ademas ya te dije que toques antes de entrar-**

**-**jejejeje lo siento Obachan es que deje el regalo que Sakura-chan me dio, se me cayó cuando me pegaste, lo deje olvidado y venia por el pero ya lo tengo así que me voy adiós Kakashi-sensei, Obachan-

-Adios Naruto-

Con eso el rubio se fue a su departamento tenia mucho que pensar y hablar con su amigo Kurama.

-**Crees que escuchó algo Kakashi?-**

**-**No lo creo Hokage-sama si hubiera escuchado algo habría actuado alterado y nos hubiera exigido que le contaramos así es Naruto-

-**Tienes razón Kakashi así es Naruto-**

Mas equivocados no podrían estar verdad?

**Con Naruto**

Le había dolido claro que le había dolido como podían haberle guardado algo tan importante para el como lo es el saber que tenia una hermana gemela y que ademas había sido secuestrada al parecer desde hace tiempo pero... ¿porque sus padres no le dijeron cuando los conoció? ¿es que acaso no les preocupaba lo que había pasado con ella también? y ella ¿como es que lo conoce? acaso ella si sabe de el pero el no sabia nada de ella hasta ahora ¿como era posible? Naruto llega a su departamento y se acuesta y entra en su paisaje mental

**Paisaje mental**

Ya en su paisaje mental Naruto fue a ver a su compañero y lo encontró como siempre durmiendo al vago este nadie le podía ganar excepto Shikamaru le daría pelea dejando ese pensamiento de lado ya sabia porque no había molestado en lo que llevaba el día así que se dispuso a levantarlo.

-Oe Kurama levantate!-

-**eeeeeh?- **Kurama se levanta con ojos adormitados y saliva saliendo de su boca?

-**Aaaah eres tu Gaki como osas levantar a mi el GRAN KIUBY NO YOUKO DE SU SIESTA SAGRADA!**

**-**(Naruto con una gota en la nuca) Oe Kurama si solo dormido te mantienes como puedes llamar a esto una siesta?!- Rebatio el rubio

Asiendose el desatendido el Zorro dice-** Y ¿para que me levantas Gaki?-**

**-**Cierto casi lo olvido por tu culpa lo que sucede es que hoy visite a Obachan pero...- luego Naruto cuenta todo desde su encuentro con Sakura hasta lo que esp... escuchó si eso escucho desde detrás de la puerta en la platica de Kakashi y la Hokage-

-Y eso sucedió Kurama no se que hacer tal vez mi sueño se deba a ella mi hermana tal vez este sufriendo que hago? quiero rescatarla quiero tenerla a mi lado que sepa que aunque no hemos estado juntos yo la protegeré ¿Que hago Kurama? ¿Que puedo hacer?!- A este punto Naruto lloraba amargamente sentía una gran tristeza e impotencia su hermana aunque no la conocía como era, nesecitaba su ayuda pero el ni siquiera sabia como empezar a buscarla

-**Buscala...-**

**-**¿Que?-

-**Que la busques-**

-Y cómo se supone que la busqué si no se ni donde empezar!-

-**Calmate Gaki, el donde puedes buscarla según lo que me contaste puedes robar su expediente si lo que tu Hokage mencionó es cierto y la buscaron debe haber un registro de él en caso de necesitarlo ¿no lo crees?-**

**-**Tienes razón Kurama si de niño robe sin querer el pergamino Secreto esto a de ser pan comido- (Seamos realistas el que Naruto robara ese pergamino de niño es porque estaba custodiado de forma tan patetica o simplemente ni cuidado estaba)

-Entonces esto haré robare ese expediente y buscaré a mi hermana-

Ante esta resolución Naruto prepara todo para la noche para robar el expediente y así saber donde puede empezar a buscar a su 3er. Sol que hasta hace unos momentos no sabia de su existencia.

Ya como en la media noche Naruto desde su departamento sigilosamente se dirige a la torre Hokage... Ya en la torre revisa el edificio nunca le puso atención así que solo conocía como llegar a la oficina que era muy fácil y también la sala donde asignan misiones de ahí nada así que se tomo su tiempo el encontrar el cuarto de archivos cuando entro se quedo sin aliento eran muchaaaaaaaaas las estanterías y demás archiveros que tenia que revisar.

-Haaaay esto me llevara una eternidad dattebayo.- se lamento el rubio aunque...

-**Y porque no buscas en esa bóveda si es un alto secreto debe de estar ahí no?-**

-Tienes razón Kurama empezare ahi-Dice Naruto mas aliviado de no buscar una aguja en el pajar literalmente hablando...

Siempre a cada estudiante ninja se le enseñaba como abrir esta clase de bovedas y cajas fuertes en caso de que su misión fuera robo de información de otra aldea o algún enemigo al cual hundir pero cuando se trata de un rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca que solo le gusta andar peleando digamos que este no es su fuerte.

-ahahahahah ahah por fin dattebayo si que costó abrirla me llevo mucho tiempo-

Naruto entra a la bóveda y se encuentra con muchos archivos ordenados alfabeticamente y algunos por clanes y se da cuenta de un lugar especial en la bóveda es sobre el clan Uzumaki su clan así que se dirige allí encuentra muchos documentos desde la alianza de Konoha y Uzu hasta el documento del matrimonio de Mito Uzumaki con el Shodaime hasta el rollo dirigido al Sandaime de que su Ka-san seria la nueva Jinchuriki y mucho mas pero hay 2 que le llaman la atención aunque

-¿Que es esto? Naruto Uzumaki dice este y ¿el otro? Naruko Uzumaki? ¿será el mismo? vamos a ver...-

Naruto mira el primer expediente que tiene etiquetado su nombre y se da cuenta que tiene datos generales su estado de Jinchuriki informes de misiones en las cuales estuvo etc. Así que que lo deja y lee el otro Habían varias hojas pero todas estaban en blanco!

-Oe Kurama ¿porque todo estará en blanco?-

-**Gaki lo que sucede es que tiene un genjutsu cambia conmigo lo dispersare-**

-De acuerdo Kurama-

Con eso cambian y con un -Kai- del zorro las hojas muestran su contenido

-Esto es...- Naruto empieza leendo la primera Hoja.

Nombre: Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki

Sexo: Femenino

Familia/Parentescos:

Minato Namikaze (Padre)

Kushina Uzumaki (Madre)

Naruto Uzumaki (Hermano gemelo)

Estatus: Desaparecida, Secuestrada, Alta posibilidad de que se encuentre muerta.

-Es de mi hermana se llama Naruko! me lo llevaré y lo leere después-

Después de eso Naruto deja todo como estaba y cierra la bóveda y se retira a su departamento para leer contenido de ese expediente.

**Departamento de Naruto 1 a.m.**

Naruto llega sin ningún conveniente a su departamento y empieza a leer el expediente la primera hoja ya la a leído así que se salta a la siguiente y mira que tiene una fecha cercana a la de su nacimiento ya que dias eran los que la separaban.

_"25 de Octubre año 96_

_Informe de los hijos del Yondaime Hokage por el Sandaime._

_Después de que hubo caído la barrera puesta por Kushina Uzumaki yo di la orden de no moverse hasta saber si de verdad el peligro había pasado._

_Me acerque y pude ver un altar sagrado con un niño recostado viendo que era el hijo del cuarto el cual el mismo hizo Jinchuriki para el bien de la aldea pero note algo más algo que me sorprendió demasiado encontré debajo de los cuerpos inertes del Yondaime y su esposa una niña llorando de pelo rojo al ser esta una característica normal de los Uzumaki rápido deduje que era también hija de las ya fallecidos y hermana de Naruto quien esta en el altar sagrado así que rápidamente la calme._

_Mis hombres esperaban mis ordenes para acercarse pero no desee que vieran a la niña por diversas razones así que la acuesto en el altar junto a su hermano y los tapo para llevarmelos sin que nadie se de cuenta de que hay 2 infantes en vez de 1 como se pensaba._

_A continuación dejaré anexado sobre la autopsia de Kushina Uzumaki donde muestra el parentesco de la niña"_

_"25 de Octubre año 96_

_Informe de la autopsia de Uzumaki Kushina por Tsunade Senju_

_Se pudo determinar que la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki claramente fue por la herida provocada por el biju desde la parte trasera donde provoco daños tanto como en sus pulmones y estomago ._

_Aunque si no hubiera sido provocada tal herida igual la muerte era algo ya inminente tomando en cuenta lo siguiente el dar un parto para posteriormente su biju escape el cansancio del parto mas el escape la delibitaria enormemente además de que se encontró pruebas de un segundo parto aunque no al instante del primero si no poco antes de morir lo cual se puede deber a lo mismo el sufrir un gran estrés por la tensión acumulada del primer parto y posterior escape de su biju su cuerpo seguramente no pudo dar la prioridad necesaria para dar el segundo parto al instante lo cual cuando el kyubi daño su espalda y parte de los órganos vitales el cuerpo_ inconsciente_ antes de su fallecimiento dio la vida de un nuevo ser._

_Aunque esto pudo provocar la muerte del infante, la niña no sufrió daños ni antes ni después de su nacimiento."_

_-_Waaao entonces por eso mis padres no me hablaron de ella ni ellos lo sabían, mmmm vamos a ver este dice...-

_"8 de Julio año 101_

_Asunto: Secuestro de Naruko Uzumaki._

_Yo el Sandaime Hokage deje a los 2 infantes en orfanatos separados ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro aunque el día que visite a Naruko el 3 de Julio del presente año me lleve una sorpresa llegue al orfanato donde deje a la niña cuando llego las encargadas me dan la noticia de que la han secuestrado me dan la descripción del hombre que vieron aunque fue muy vaga ya que al parecer llevaba capucha rapidamente formo un equipo de rastreo el último informe es que le siguen la pista cerca del país del rayo."_

_-_País del rayo donde vive el viejo Raikage no?- se pregunta así mismo el rubio ya que hace unos momentos oyó a su inquilino roncando en su subconciente

-Pero que mas hay vamos a ver...- ante esto el rubio lee varios encabezados de los informes pero hay uno el cual es el último y decide leerlo todo

-Haber que dice este...-

_"21 de Septiembre del año 110_

_Informe de búsqueda de Naruko Uzumaki_

_Yo la Godaime Hokage después de 2 años de asumir el cargo de Hokage intente nuevamente con la búsqueda de la hermana gemela de Naruto Uzumaki aunque al aludido todavía no lo sabe se han enviado varios equipos incluidos algunos ambus pero después de un informe aún mas lejos del país del rayo en un continente donde se dice que no hay manejo del chakra los equipos pierden la pista y algunos han muerto al momento de llegar al parecer eh enviado equipos y todos vuelven con la misma respuesta que los equipos o están en estado de desaparición o encuentran sus cuerpos muertos ante todo esto eh decidido cesar su búsqueda hasta nuevo aviso el caso queda cerrado hasta nueva orden su clasificación será de confincialidad máxima SSS."_

Ante todo lo leído Naruto estaba estupefacto hace casi 4 años que ya no buscaban a su hermana pero decía de un continente después del país del rayo donde no utilizan chakra ante esto Naruto lee los demás informes la mayoria decian o acababan donde mismo después del país del rayo los equipos ya no informaban cuando enviaban a otros estos confirmaban sus muertes o posibles desapariciones Naruto quiere salvar a su hermana a si que toma una desición...

-Iré por mi hermana si es la chica de mi sueño entonces con mas razón iré por ella!-

-Pero si le digo a Obachan seguro no me deja ir tendré que irme sin decirle a nadie pero cuando noten mi ausencia mandaran algún equipo a buscarme que hago?...-

-**Y porque no te vas y dejas un clon con suficiente chakra para que dure uno dias y así ganas distancia... Ademas desde que acabo la guerra ya casi no han habido misiones Naruto eso te dará mas tiempo para que nadie sepa tu paradero- **

Su compañero nuevamente despierto y que al parecer al tanto de su pequeño inconveniente le acababa de dar una solución lógica ademas el zorro tenia razón eso le daría bastante tiempo para que pierdan el rastro que seria de 4 dias a una semana suficiente como para dejarlos muy atras y con el modo chakra kiuby los perderia, en definitiva tener a Kurama como compañero era en definitiva una gran ayuda para estos momentos.

-Tienes razón Kurama eso me daría mucho tiempo entonces estas conmigo Kurama? Van a ver muchos peligros no sabemos como será ese continente-

**-JA! a quien crees que hablas Naruto para mi no hay imposibles al final no hemos tenido ya diversión ya nos hace falta-**

**-**Bien Kurama! hoy por la noche nos vamos y encontraremos a mi hermana dattebayo-

Después de esto el rubio se durmio ya que no había descansado nada y pronto iba a amanecer.

Durante el día Naruto no hizo nada mas que alistar lo que utilizarla en el viaje como provisiones, armamento ninja notas explosivas unos rollos de fuinjutsu y ninjutsu elemental que estaba perfeccionando (Si amigos míos Naruto practico mucho después de la guerra ademas de las habilidades que gano en ella aunque eso lo explicare después) ademas de varios kunais especiales de 3 puntas para hacer el Hiraishin (Explicación después ._. ) y los sello en un pergamino y lo acomodo todo en su mochila.

Ya en la noche enfrente de la puerta de Konoha vemos a Naruto infiltrandose en el bosque mira por ultima vez a Konoha ya que pasara mucho antes de volver.

-Adios Konoha, Tsunade-obachan, Teme, Sakura-chan Chicos espero verlos pronto algún día y presentarles a mi hermana...-

Con eso se va a paso veloz con una misión en mente...

-Naruko-chan ahí voy por ti esperame tu Onii-chan te va a rescatar.-

_Bueno Hasta Aquí El Primer Capítulo_

_Como pudieron notar se contestaron una que otra pregunta como por ejemplo ¿como fue que los padres de Naruto no sabían de ella o no preguntaron por ella cuando los conoció? entre otras que creo que se hicieron en el prologo ya que este fic se posiciona después de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi._

**Ahora aquí nesecito su opinión sobre lo siguiente será un Naru-harem fijo pero no agregare a ninguna chica del mundo de Naruto por el momento o talvez ni lo haga todo depende de como tome rumbo la historia entonces ¿de donde saldrán las chicas? bueno pues, creo que será un crossover con varios animes ya que los enemigos seran de otras series para darle un reto verdadero a Naruto así que tambien las chicas seran de otros animes así que ustedes eligen a cuales quieren de los siguientes Animes en específico:**

**1. Highschool of the edad**

**2. Highschool DxD**

**3. Kenichi**

**4. Ranma 1/2**

**5. Rosario+Vampire**

**Solo hagan sus propuestas tendrán 15 Dias para elegir el Harem tendrá un máximo de 10 chicas o tal vez más pero 10 es mi máximo por el momento. **

**Por cierto la fuerza de Naruto estará basada en el manga y/o mas fuerte así que talvez pueda haber spoiler en un futuro para los que miran anime.**

Me merezco Un review, Follow o Favorito? espero que sí, eso me animaria a seguir (∆.∆.)

Hasta la Próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2: Empiezan los problemas

Hola... eh aquí su servidor todavía en vida con un capitulo nuevo quiero dar una aclaración de que yo actualizaré de 4 días a 1 semana por capítulo bueno sin mas los review y luego el capitulo nuevo...

**Koga2345: **Agradezco tus sugerencias las tomare en cuenta en cuanto a Robin no se, no eh visto ese anime pero lo haré cuando pueda y vere como la agrego si me agrada.

**Rey96: **u.u entiendo creo por que no las quieres y yo opino lo mismo la idea es no agregarlas aunque Hinata esta pendiente no se si la agregare o no la verdad no se xd... y tomare en cuenta tus 2 sugerencias.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por tu opinión y si soy malo con lo de Minato y Kushina aunque ya tengo solucionado lo que haré para la reunión y con lo de Fem Kyubi creo que lo haré y ya se como jejejeje por cierto Gracias por ser mi primer review.

**CCSakuraforever: **Gracias por tu opinión sobre mi humilde fic aqui esta la continuación y salvará a su hermana pero todavía falta mucho espero que te siga gustando mis locas ideas xD

**El angel de la oscuridad : **Tus opciones son tentadoras jeje todas estan tomadas en cuenta te lo aseguro

**caballerooscuro117: **Como las demás opiniones también las tengo en cuenta y Naruko no será muy dañada (creo) y si Naruto será muy fuerte pero no un dios todopoderoso y me agrada que te guste el fic gracias...

**Sheon-Potter: **Sabes de todas las opiniones fueste el único que menciono de Ranma *-* jajaja ya que gracias por tu opinión y aqui está la continuación gracias por tu opinión.

Bueno fueron mas eso me motiva a seguir eh aquí el capitulo...

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni demas personajes son de mi propiedad si no de Masashi Kishimoto si fuera mío Jiraiya no habría muerto...

**Capítulo 2:**

**"Los problemas empiezan"**

En la orilla de un rio Naruto se daba un baño habían pasado casi 4 dias desde que dejó la aldea para ir en busca de su hermana gemela y posiblemente de un momento a otro su clon iba a desaparecer y el sabria que había ocurrido en la aldea y como paso los dias el clon que dejó.

Aunque había recorrido gran parte del trayecto aún estaba entre la frontera del país del fuego con el país del sonido donde estuvo alguna vez la aldea ninja con el mismo nombre donde Orochimaru fue kage de la aldea hace tiempo pero eso era ya pasado, el porque va en dirección norte al país del sonido y no al noreste se debe a que como llego a hacerse un nombre y demasiada popularidad por sus logros en la ultima guerra para los shinobi ya que ahora ya no han habido roces y se espera que siga así por mucho tiempo ya que los sucesos que llevaron a la casi destrucción del mundo entero se debió principalmente por el odio entre aldeas y eso fue aprovechado por el enemigo causando así la 4 gran guerra shinobi donde él "El niño de la profecía" "El joven que hizo el milagro" y entre otros títulos que ganó junto a Sasuke Uchiha vencieron al temido Madara quien había resucitado en esa guerra y había causado desastres por su ambición de realizar el Tsukuyomi infinito al querer proyectar sus ojos en la luna pero Naruto y Sasuke le ganaron y así detuvieron sus planes.

Bueno, ese era el motivo por el cual iba primero al país del sonido y no al del Rayo es porque al ser muy conocido rápidamente sabrian quien es el y en este instante eso no era conveniente y al ser ese país enteramente de civiles seria fácil despistarlos ademas de que se cambiaria de ropa y guardaria su uniforme por si lo llegaba a utilizar en un futuro ademas el ir vestido como shinobi era muy llamativo en dias de paz.

-Bueno será mejor seguir avanzando tengo que llegar rápido a la siguiente aldea y comprar provisiones y mi nueva ropa no es conveniente que me vean- Dice el rubio para si mismo ya que para variar el zorro esta durmiendo de lo lindo...

**País del Sonido **

Le había tomado un aproximado de 8 horas en llegar a la aldea comercial mas cercana pudo notar la ausencia de shinobis y eso lo tranquilizaba ya que hací no corria el riesgo de ser descubierto ya que los civiles a lo mucho solo sabrian sobre su nombre ya que es famoso mas no sabrian como era fisicamente y eso le ahorraba muchos problemas, ademas no hacia mucho que recibió los recuerdos de su clon al parecer no había ninguna novedad y no hubo ninguna visita ni llamado para alguna misión así que por el momento todo iba sobre ruedas.

Aunque ya había comprado provisiones (Notese una gran dotación de Ramen instantáneo) y las había sellado en un pergamino para almacenarlos solo le faltaba su vestimenta paseaba por las calles de ese centro de comercio viendo afuera por los vidrios pasaba por varias tiendas pero ningún conjunto le llamaba la atención ya que si se tendría que vestir como civil tendría que vestir bien no?

Pasando como media hora viendo varias vestimentas que exhibian por los vidrios al fin halló uno que le llamó la atención asi que se dispuso a entrar cuando...

**-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?- **

Sí, lo habían llamado y por inercia o sorpresa se dio vuelta para ver a la persona que lo acababa de llamar confirmando a la otra persona sus dudas y ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de quien lo llamaba, pelo rubio largo en una trenza, ojos azules, piel blanca, labios rosados y delgados, alta ademas de la vestimenta estándar de los shinobi de kumo. Si era nada mas y nada menos que Nii Yugito Jinchuriki de Matatabi antes llamada por su titulo de Nibi, y eso le recuerda cuan grande fue la sorpresa cuando Obito ya moribundo con sus ultimas fuerzas había utilizado el Gedou Rinne Tensei No Jutsu para revivir a un sorprendente numero de personas entre ellas a los 8 Jinchurikis que fallecieron por la extracción de sus bijus, cuando acabaron de salir las luces verdes y caian sobre los cuerpos muertos de los caídos por la guerra el gran espectro empezó como a masticar y saliendo de ahí 7 de los Jinchurikis ya que el cuerpo de Bee estaba un poco lejos del lugar, aunque eso explique del porque se encuentra con vida no explica por que esta aquí!.

-_Porque esta aquí Yugito-chan?!-_

_-_Etto hola Yugito-chan ¿Que haces por acá?- pregunta y piensa el rubio muy nervioso pero disimulando aunque sea un poco su nerviosismo.

Yugito entrecierra un poco los ojos noto el poco nerviosismo que daba la voz de Naruto al preguntarle pero era algo sospechoso.

-**Acabo de llegar hace poco, estoy de vacaciones pero en el camino oí acerca de esta aldea que ofrece muchas cosas y servicios y Matatabi no paró de insistir en venir así que venimos pero se salió corriendo y no la encuentro por ningún lado, pero ¿Y que haces por aquí Naruto-kun?-**

**-**jejeje Vine a comprar ropa jejeje- Dice el rubio rascandose la nuca y riendo como estupido (los hábitos nunca cambian ~.~°) y dando una explicación estúpida.

Yugito entrecierra más los ojos le estaba mintiendo y eso era muy claro.

-_**Me esta mintiendo ¿porque?-**_

_**-**_**Naruto pero tan lejos? podrías haber comprado ropa en Konoha no? ademas ahí es mas grande la variedad de estilos si mal no recuerdo de la ultima vez que te visite-**

Era una gran verdad y Naruto lo sabia había dado una excusa muy pobre y ahorita Yugito lo tenia contra la pared, además también era verdad que Yugito había visto y conocido bien la aldea gracias a el ya que cuando lo visito le ofreció un tour completo y al parecer Yugito tiene una buena memoria, y ahora no sabia como salir de esta y para variar el perezoso de su compañero seguía con su "pequeña" siesta, pero ya no pudo pensar mas de como salir de esa situación ya que un punto azul se dirigia hacia ellos a una velocidad espantosa y chocó contra Naruto dandose cuenta de la culpable una chica de la misma estatura que Yugito con un cuerpo envidiable, pechos grandes, cintura delgada piernas largas y torneadas de tez blanca, pelo de color azul amarrado en una coleta, y con ojos de diferente color ya que uno era dorado y el otro verde y unos delgados labios rosados muy apeticibles llevaba por lo que pudo ver una blusa gris y una falda pequeña de color blanco y tableada con 2 franjas de tono azul ya no pudo seguir divagando ya que Yugito tosió para que Naruto se diera cuenta del público que estaban atrayendo ya que estan en una pocisión algo... comprometedora con Naruto tirado y la chica encima de su cintura con las piernas abiertas sentada apoyando sus brazos en su pecho, al darse cuenta de la situación, para bien o para mal las hormonas de Naruto le jugaron mal y hacen que cierto "amiguito" se despertada.

-Nya Naruto-kun apenas nos vemos y ya quieres hacer cositas con Mata-chan y aparte con público eres un Per-ver-ti-do - Dice de una forma muy dulce y sensual la chica ahora identificada como la Matatabi en su forma humana, Naruto rápidamente se sonroja igual o mas que la misma Hinata y así como se sonroja se levanta.

-E-es-pee-ra Mata-chan no es lo que crees e-es que ... es que... aaaaaaah!- Balbucea y grita Naruto rascandose la cabeza con ambas manos (tiene piojos seguro xD) ante esto el rubio corre lejos dejando atras tanto a Matatabi que se partida de la risa y a una Yugito muy enojada con la gata por lo que acababa de hacer.

-**Gata pervertida por tu culpa se fue quien sabe a donde ven hay que ir a buscarlo a de estar muy mal ven- **dicho esto la rubia agarra de una de las orejas a la gata y la empieza a jalar para que la acompañe.

-Nya Yugito no seas mala no jales tan duro Nyaaa!-

**Con Naruto...**

Corrió tanto como pudo en el instante y subió a uno de los edificios mas altos hasta la terraza y se sentó, estaba en problemas el lo sabia todo pintaba de maravilla hace unas horas llevaba una gran parte del camino recorrida en la aldea todavía no sabían de su partida pero después vino los problemas se encontro con Yugito ademas del pequeño show que armo en media calle con Matatabi solo de recordarlo le sonrojaba bastante, pero dejando eso de lado tenia que pensar como salir de esta ya que seguramente Yugito y Matatabi lo estarían buscando y salir de ahí no era opción ya que no sabia a donde iría Yugito después de estar en la aldea y en caso de que se sepa de su desaparición ella sabia donde estuvo y eso no era factible ya que podrían rastrear lo y eso seria "problemático".

-¿Que Hago? No puedo dejar que Yugito-chan se enteré...-

-¿**Enterarme de que Naruto-kun?-**

**-**Aaaaaaaaah! Yugito-chan ¿que haces aquí?!-

-**Te estaba buscando me dejaste sola enfrente de esa tienda eso fue muy malo de tu parte, pero dejando eso de que no debo enterarme Naruto-kun?.-**

-De nada Yugito-chan no es nada hehehe-

-**¿Es que acaso no confias en mi Naruto-kun? ¿Que no quieres ni siquiera contarme?- **Pregunta la rubia con decepción en su voz no lo negaria se había enamorado del chico que tenia enfrente cuando obtuvo su nueva oportunidad de vida se dispuso a disfrutarla cuando estuvo en Konoha conoció muchas facetas de Naruto hací como su vida y le había encantado lo que aprendió de el, ese era el propósito de estas vacaciones ella se dirigia a Konoha para ver si tenia suerte y formalizar así una relación con el, cuando lo vio en esta aldea le pareció extraño encontrarlo por aquí pero aún así su mente divago en quizás acercarse mas a el estando a "solas" pero todo acabó mal y al parecer el chico no le tenia confianza para contarle sobre lo que a su parecer también la incluía...

-No es eso Yugito-chan lo que pasa es... que...- Naruto todavía dudaba si contarle pero...

-**Es que...?-** Yugito interroga de nuevo para ver si puede saber siquiera el motivo

-Es que... aaaaah(*suspiro*) de acuerdo te lo contare lo que sucede es que después de la guerra eh tenido un sueño pero hace como 5 noches el sueño cambio y...- Naruto cuenta lo que paso durante su sueño y lo que descubrió.

-...Así que decidí ir a buscar a mi hermana pero no debo dejar que me encuentren ni sepan donde eh estado para que nadie sepa esto es algo que debo hacer solo...-

-**Naruto no se que decir...- **Y era la verdad durante toda la historia se había sorprendido vez tras vez parecia como si la historia fuese hecha por una persona fantasiosa (Sin comentarios x_X.) pero al parecer era real así que una idea loca paso por su mente...

-**Te acompañare a buscarla Naruto-kun-**

-¿Q-que acabas de decir Yugito-chan? creo que te escuche mal-

-**Pues oye muy bien Naruto-kun "Yo iré contigo a buscarla"-**

**-**_("Yo iré contigo a buscarla""Yo iré contigo a buscarla""Yo iré contigo a buscarla""Yo iré contigo a buscarla")- _La misma frase se repetida una y otra vez en la mente de Naruto era algo que no debía permitir era muy peligroso no sabia a que clase de lugar iba no debía permitir que fuera con el.

-No puedes ir conmigo Yugito-chan puede ser peligroso no se a que clase de enemigos pueda que enfrente no podria exponerte a algo tan peligroso no puedes ir conmigo lo siento-

-**No es algo que se deba discutir yo iré contigo y punto además yo puedo cuidarme sola ademas no acepto un no como respuesta... - **Dice la rubia con una voz que denotaba firmeza y convicción en cada palabra dicha

-Aaaah (*suspiro*) de acuerdo tu ganas dattebayo pero si vamos juntos hay que cambiarnos ropa no podemos ir de ahora en adelante como shinobis Yugito-chan... y donde esta Mata-chan?-

-**Ok y esta adentro ya que según ella es muy cansado caminar aaaah nunca cambia entonces ¿vamos por la ropa Naruto-kun?-**

**-**Vamos por la ropa...-

**1 hora mas tarde puerta de la aldea...**

Naruto y Yugito se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea listos para dirigirse a lo que seria su siguiente destino el cual seria unas termas que se encontraban mas al este en la frontera entre el país del rayo y el país del trigo (no se me ocurrió otro nombre xd) ahí iban a descansar hasta el siguiente día que ya cambiarian sus vestimentas shinobi por las de civil que compraron.

-**Y ¿cual es el plan Naruto-kun?-**

**-**Primero ir a ese hotel con termas para pasar la noche luego mañana ya deberíamos vestirnos como civiles e iremos caminando hasta llegar a la frontera de kumo cerca del mar y después iremos en barco hasta el continente del que menciona estos papeles- Dice el rubio mostrando y agitando algunos papeles que se hallaban en aquella carpeta que se encontraba en el expediente que robo.

-Aunque no sabemos que podamos encontrar allá por eso desde el país del rayo hasta allá iremos vestidos de civil para no llamar la atención además de no pasar ni siquiera cerca de kumo no quiero tener problemas-

Ante lo dicho por el rubio la Jinchuriki de Matatabi asiente con la cabeza.

**-Bien Naruto-kun de acuerdo.**

xoxoxoxoxo

**Termas 6 horas después. **

Naruto y Yugito habían llegado a las termas 6 horas después de que Yugito supiera las acciones que tomarían después de esa noche, durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas triviales y como habían estado y habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. Cuando llegaron pidieron 2 habitaciones y sin mediar mas palabras se dispusieron a dormir...

Al siguiente día se dieron un bañó y disfrutaron de las termas cuando salieron ya vestían sus nuevas prendas; Naruto vestía un traje pantalón de tela negra rayado una camisa manga larga blanca chaleco Negro igual de rayado que el pantalón y del chaleco sobresalía un pañuelo blanco además tenía un saco negro con acabados grises además de unas mancuernillas de plata bañados en oro en las mangas de la camisa tenía puesto un par de guantes negros y usaba lentes pero sin graduación además de que tenía el pelo plateado?; bueno era algo a lo que se había oponido totalmente pero tanto Matatabi como Yugito le insistieron en hacerlo con el pretexto de que asi no seria reconocido y como todo hombre sabe cuando 2 mujeres se ponen de acuerdo en algo y te insisten con esa mirada maldita (véase los ojos de cachorro *-*) tienden a mangonearnos a su gusto al final... Naruto nada pudo hacer aunque al final también Yugito se lo pinto aunque de un color diferente y solo seria mientras salían de las Naciones Elementales... Con Yugito ella vestía un vestido negro que le llegada a medio muslo y se ceñia a la perfección a su cuerpo (xd enserio me cuesta describir vestimenta x.x) además el vestido contaba con detalles dorados una franja dorada pasaba por su cintura delgada resaltando su de por si ya hermosa figura además de medias grises y zapatillas negras? (insisto me cuesta... x.x) y el pelo de color Rojo oscuro en una coleta...

-Waaao... Yugito-chan estas hermosa...- Dice el ahora peli-plateado con un pequeño rubor.

**-Gracias Naruto-kun tu también te ves muy bien- **responde la ahora peli-roja x3.

Después de lo dicho por la rubia chakra azul sale de su abdomen y sale Matatabi vestida con una minifalda blanca una top negro medias negras que le llegaban a medio muslo zapatos delmismo color...

-Nya Naru-kun acaso solo Yugito-chan es linda- Dice Matatabi con un adorable mohin inflando los cachetes.

-Mata-chan tu también estas bella- Después de que Naruto dijiera eso la gata lo abraza del cuello y se cuelga de el.

-Nya Naruto-kun por eso Mata-chan te quiere nya...-

-Claro Mata-chan pero baja si?-

-**Naruto-kun y Kurama? - **

Naruto al oír de su compañero interno se pone serio.

–Esta descansando hasta que recupere sus fuerzas no podrá salir además todavía sigue sellado la parte yang de su chakra y también el de los demás bijus aunque sean la parte yang de todos hasta que se rompa el sello seguirá igual hasta que se recupere todo su chakra ying y se una a su parte yang estará al máximo aunque aún puedo usar su chakra sin problemas nesecita recuperarse totalmente-

-**Ya veo por eso no lo había visto sigue débil...-**

**-**Bueno vámonos no hay tiempo que perder...-

Luego de eso Naruto y compañía compran 3 caballos en el pueblo lo cual hará su viaje mas rápido sin recurrir a sus habilidades de ninja, rápidamente dejan el poblado y salen del país del sonido...

**7 Días mas tarde...**

Naruto y compañía habían pasado por varios pueblos y lugares de paso que se encontraban en el país del Rayo habían estado viajando por la orilla del país rodeando así la aldea de Kumo ya que no querían ser descubiertos rápidamente llegaron al Puerto del país y costearon un pequeño barco para dirigirse al nuevo continente con la guía de Matatabi y Kurama cuando se encontraba despierto lograron dirigir el pequeño barco sin desviarse aunque esa no era la mayor preocupación de Naruto si no que si ya habían descubierto su desaparición aunque eso fue hace unos 15 Días ya desde que se fue en busca de su hermana...

**Mientras tanto en Konoha...**

La Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju fiel a su costumbre bebía mientras trabajaba y aunque ella pudo notar que el día prometia mucho pero cuando en ese momento que se disponía a seguir bebiendo el vasito donde se servía sake se rajo solo pudo pensar 1 cosa -**Esto es un mal augurio...-**

*toc**toc* - **Adelante... - **

**-**Hola Tsunade-sama esto, no a mandado a Naruto a alguna misión?... - pregunta la persona que acaba de entrar a la oficina del hokage

-**Hola Sakura... no, no a sido enviado a ninguna misión ¿porque?... - **

**-**Tsunade-sama es que lo fui a buscarlo a su departamento y no lo encontré le pregunte a varios pero ninguno lo a visto en días.-

-_**(Esto no me agrada nada...) ¿**_**Estas segura Sakura? lo has buscado bien? - **

-Muy segura Tsunade-sama lo eh buscado en todo lugar posible y le pregunte a varios y nadie lo ha visto en días... -

-**Sakura rápido trae a Kiba y a Hinata- **

**-**Hai! **- **

**-N**os mando a llamar Hokage-sama? -

-**Si Kiba, necesito que tú y Hinata vayan al departamento de Naruto y revisen si ha sido utilizado en estos días-**

**-H-hai/**Hai!

**Con Naruto, Yugito y Mata-chan xD... **

**-**Por fin llegamos Mata-chan Yugito-chan si que fue dificil dattebayo... -

-Nya Naru-kun tiene razón por fin llegamos-

-**Si, y ¿ahora que haremos Naruto-kun?- **Pregunta Yugito al ahora peli-gris

-Pues buscar donde quedarnos a dormir y buscar información de a...- No pudo terminar ya que una voz lo interrumpe.

Era un hombre de pelo gris largo llevaba una armadura morada de cuerpo completo y lo que parecían 2 alas atras de el...

-Vaya, vaya cuando sentí unas presencias con un poder poco normal por no decir imposible en esta parte del mundo como lo es el chakra, nunca crei volver a ver a unos patéticos shinobi de nuevo cuando fueron los últimos que vi? uno años talvez? - Dice y se pregunta a si mismo el nuevo personaje parado frente a ellos.

Ante su presencia Naruto y Yugito se ponen en posición de batalla mientras Matatabi entra en Yugito para apoyarla en caso de pelear.

-**(Lo sientes Gaki?) **

**-**_(Es bueno que estes despierto Kurama, y si lo siento tiene un gran poder pero no es chakra ¿que crees que sea Kurama?) - _

**-(No lo se Gaki ve con cuidado) **

**-**_(De acuerdo) _Quien eres tú?! -

-H-uh? por que me hablas de esa forma miserable shinobi pero ya que responderé a tu pregunta yo soy... Minos de Gripho y sere quien los asesine patéticos shinobis-

*-* Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo como notaron este fue mas uno de pasada para mostrar pequeños detalles que son clave en un futuro lo aseguró ademas de que puse a Yugito ¿se lo esperaban? porque yo no es mas al principio queria meter a Mabui o Fuu pero me decidi por Yugito, también sobre Minos de Saint Seiya aclaró que será el único del mundo de los caballeros del zodiaco que saldrá y explicaré eventualmente como llego ahí en el próximo capítulo la Primera Batalla de Naruto soy nuevo asi que no me asesinen xD.

Recuerden que pueden seguir eligiendo a las chicas *-* de los animes...

**Highschool DxD**

**Kenichi**

**Highschool of the dead**

**Ranma 1/2**

**Rosario+Vampire**

Hasta la Próxima Alej0-xD


	4. Capítulo 3: Minos de Gripho

**Hola mundo cruel! ._. **

**A**qui su humilde servidor con este capítulo nuevo donde veremos la primera pelea de Naruto vaya que me costó escribirla es algo corta a mi parecer pero espero mejorar en ese ámbito (y eso que no llego a lo bueno jejejeje (*-* lemon)...) en este capítulo se verá como llego Minos entre otras cosas que responderán algunas dudas (o tal vez salgan más xD) bueno pasemos a los review y luego el capitulo...

**Uzumaki18: **Gracias me alegro que te guste mi fic, aquí esta la continuación con respecto a las chicas están tomadas en cuenta y gracias yo espero lo mismo.

**Rey96: **De acuerdo ya somos 2 xD odio la monotonía de las mismas parejas aquí el capitulo...

**CCSakuraforever: **Gracias por el review trataré de hacer capítulos de talla mundial jejejeje esperl que te sigan gustando los capítulos siguientes y en especial este que me tiene nervioso...

**Caballerooscuro117: **Te lo aseguro sera muy fuerte solo que esta un poquito limitado por el momento... tus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta...

**koga2345: **Creo que ya me perdí la Robin que mencione solo tiene unos 26 cap. cual mencionas tu?... y espero que te guste este capítulo también...

**marcekun23: **Sabes lei tu review una y otra vez xD no me creo que tenga talento jejeje solo supe que escribir y como (*-*) las chicas las tome en cuenta todas ahora estoy en proceso de erección definitiva xD gracias igualmente y ya quisiera ser genio me falta mucho pero gracias muchas gracias...

**Zafir09: **Creeme hasta yo me pille a mi mismo xD aquí esta el capítulo espero sea de tu agrado y tus ideas las tomaré en cuenta o si no las utilizaré para otra idea loca que sacaré a flote pronto creo jejeje...

**POCHO102: **Si me la jugué bien con Yugito xD espero que siga siendo de interés mi humilde fic si son muy pocos la variedad de parejas como esta... chicas tomadas en cuenta...

**darkiden:** x.X pues la idea loca del momento xD aquí lo explico jejeje...

Hoy si fueron mas gracias muchas gracias a los que le dan 1 oportunidad a mi historia espero sea de su agrado ahora el capitulo...

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ningún otro carácter o personaje de otras series son mios si no de sus respectivos dueños y empresas afiliadas...

**Capítulo 3: "Minos de Gripho"**

**En algún lugar de las Naciones Elementales 20 años atrás...**

-H-uh? ¿Dónde estoy? Ehh ¿Donde está ese maldito caballero de Atena?!-

**-Así que ya te has despertado... perdona mi intromisión pero, ¿De que caballero hablas?-**

-Del caballero del Cisne ese maldito caballero de Atena estaba peleando con el cuando... cuando saltó y yo le seguí ¿e-eh? Debería haber muerto en ese lugar interdimensional que llevaba a los campos Elíseos...-

-**De que hablas? no conozco a nadie que se haga llamar un caballero de Atena y tampoco creo que existan, en cuanto a que deberías estar muerto claramente sigues vivo, aunque en el estado en que estabas es un claro milagro de que sigas con vida por cierto ¿Quién eres? - **

**-**A quien crees que hablas miserable?! además quién debería preguntar soy yo! ¿Quién eres tú?! -

-**H-uh lo siento, mi error soy Eridanus un viajero en busca de un propósito muy en claro... ahora que me eh presentado te toca-**

**-**Tsk!... Soy uno de los 3 jueces del infierno al mando de mi señor Hades, Minos de Gripho! Recuerdalo miserable rata! -

**-Los modales no son lo tuyo dime, ¿Que hacias en esta parte de las Naciones Elementales con esa extraña armadura en tu posición? -**

**-**¿De que hablas acaso no reconoces a un espectro cuando está al frente tuyo o al menos el gran nombre de mi señor?! -

-**Siento decirte esto pero no se que es un espectro ni reconozco quien es ese tal Hades, acaso es algún shinobi de alguna aldea oculta? ó quizás ¿el apodo de algún Kage? - **

**-**... _(cualquiera sabría sobre el señor Hades que pasa aqui!) - _

_-_**Mmmm sabes dijiste un espacio interdimensional anteriormente ¿verdad? puedes contarme lo último que recuerdes tal vez estemos equivocados posiblemente y seas de un lugar ajeno a este... - **

**-**_(No pierdo nada además estoy muy herido todavía) _De acuerdo lo último que recuerdo es mi pelea contra otro caballero pero se escapó y salto no entiendo porque pero logro seguir intacto pero cuando yo salte... Sentí como si me hubieran desgarrado en varios pedazos luego, luego desperté aquí ¿Que diablos paso?! -

-**En eso te puedo ayudar yo... aunque lo creo aún imposible es también muy posible pero creo que estás en otra dimensión ajena a la tuya... - **

**-**Una dimensión ajena a la mia... -

-**Si es muy posible y si no sabes como regresar me temo que te mantendrás estancado en esta realidad, te propongo un trato con 2 posibilidades al final ambas buenas para ti Minos-san-**

**-**Y que seria eso?-

-**Ayudarnos mutuamente claro está, tú me ayudas en mis propósitos y yo te ayudo en todo lo que necesites saber de este mundo a demás de poder o tal vez ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo todo se puede si me ayudas... Que dices aceptas? - **

**-**Tsk! no me hables con tanta familiaridad... Acepto esperó que cumplas tu parte... -

-**Claro que lo haré Minos-san ahora debemos movernos está parte del mundo es muy intranquila y no debemos llamar la atención... - **

**-**Tsk... Si claro lo que digas... -

**En algún lugar del mundo 8 años aprox. después. **

**-**Que quieres?!-

-**Como siempre tan violento Minos necesito que hagas algo...-**

**-**Y ese algo que es? -

-**Necesito que secuestres a cierta niña que se encuentra en un orfanato en Konoha... - **

**-**Tsk... esa patética aldea de shinobis? uff será muy fácil pero para que quieres a esa niña? puedes agarrar a una cualquiera de por ahí -

-**Debe de ser ella ya que ella posee 1 de las 13 llaves en su interior además de que debe ser el sacrificio y el tenerla ahora nos ahorra problemas futuros, Minos trata de que no te puedan rastrear y en caso de que lo hagan mata a cualquiera quien te siga, nadie debe fijarse en esta parte del mundo no quiero tener a shinobis molestos merodeando por este continente - **

**-**Puuff... de acuerdo mientras mas rápido mejor me voy... -

**3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS... **

**-**Aquí está el bulto la tuve que dormir en el camino no paraba de llorar además de que tuve que asesinar a varios ninjas en el camino al final si pudieron seguirme jajajaja-

-**Como siempre tan escandaloso, bueno tuvimos pequeños altercados al final ella se dio cuenta y termino sellando a los 12-**

**-**Oh asi que los descubrieron bueno que haremos solo ella no nos es útil - Dice señalando el bulto? bueno a la niña dentro

-**Tienes razón pero del sello yo me ocupó necesito que cuides el límite del continente que conecta con las naciones elementales no queremos que aparte de las cargas que tenemos por acá nos tengamos que preocupar por ellos... - **

**-**Siempre dando órdenes Eridanus ya que tomaré el castillo del suroeste junto con sus hombres espero noticias tuyas Adiós... -

**7 años después... **

**-**Mueran patéticos shinobis **Cosmic Marionettion!**-

-**Aaaaaaaaahh! - **

**-**Ninguno pone reto que aburrido no merecen ni el tiempo invertido... -

**Actualidad 10 minutos antes... **

**-**_(H-uh esa energía...) _Jajajajajajaja! Asi que al final enviarón a mas jajajaja! Bueno espero que sirvan de entretenimiento por lo menos... -

**Ya en el punto de la playa al sur... **

-Vaya, vaya cuando sentí unas presencias con un poder poco normal por no decir imposible en esta parte del mundo como lo es el chakra, nunca crei volver a ver a unos patéticos shinobi de nuevo cuando fueron los últimos que vi? uno años talvez? - Dice y se pregunta asi mismo.

Quien eres tú?! -

-H-uh? por que me hablas de esa forma miserable shinobi pero ya que responderé a tu pregunta yo soy... Minos de Gripho y sere quien los asesine patéticos shinobis-

La reacción era lógica cómo siempre Naruto se comportó hostil antes de siquiera poner atención a lo dicho por la persona enfrente de el ya que no oyó sobre los ninjas que habia visto antes al parecer, pero Naruto no estaba solo no, está acompañado por Yugito y Matatabi por lo tanto Yugito si había puesto atención a lo dicho por el enemigo enfrente de ellos por eso dice inteligentemente lo siguiente...

-**Mencionaste que habias visto ninjas antes, además de que acabas de mencionar de que el chakra es raro ¿porqué? - **

**-**U-uh? Bueno les responderé ya que de aquí no se irán vivos, ustedes no son los primeros shinobis con los cuales me eh topado aunque hace com años que fueron los últimos que vi y asesiné y con respecto al chakra en está parte del mundo nadie es usuario de esta energía... Bueno basta de palabrería es hora de qué mueran shinobis...-

Aunque Naruto no había puesto atención cuando Yugito habló por fin pudo percatarse de la valiosa información que pasó por alto... - _(E-eh? ¿4 ó 5 años? Esperen casi el mismo tiempo que a pasado desde el último equipo que fue enviado a buscar a mi hermana ¿acaso, el los asesino?) _

Naruto ya no pudo seguir pensando ya que el enemigo rápidamente llegó a ellos de una patada Minos había golpeado a Yugito en el abdomen provocando que la ahora peli-roja escupiera y saliera volando y pegara al risco que habia cerca de donde se hallaban, Naruto al ver esto quiso contraatacar pero Minos solo ladeo la cabeza a un lado evitando el golpe.

-Je! ¿crees que con una velocidad tan mediocre puedes pegarme? estas muy lejos para lograrlo-

Después de haber dicho esto Minos le da una serie de puñetazos terminando con una patada mandando a Naruto al agua donde se hundió...

Con Yugito las cosas no iban sobre ruedas valla que le dolió esa patada.

-**Ugg! si que me pateo fuerte además esa velocidad es inhumana no vi ninguna posición de manos o que haya hecho algo, fue tan rápido cómo en modo biju... que piensas matatabi... - **

**-(dentro del paisaje mental) **Nya Yugito-chan ten cuidado uso por un breve momento una energía desconocida para mi... -

-**Ya veo no hay que tomarlo a la ligera... - **

**-**¿Ya terminaste de pensar?... -

-**Q-que? cuando?! - **

Minos estaba detrás de ella y la tenia con la guardia baja Minos le dio un combo de golpes Yugito apenas interponia sus brazos a modo de defensa y le da un último golpe que la hace perder el equilibrio momento el cual Minos aprovecha y la agarra de la pierna y la tira mandandola a volar al lugar de inicio donde cae pesadamente eh inconsciente...

**Con Naruto... **

Vaya que lo habia tomado por sorpresa y esa velocidad vaya que era endemoniada mientras se hundía no hacia nada por salir a flote rápido si no que estaba con los ojos cerrados y en un ratito ya portaba en los ojos unas franjas anaranjadas ademas de unos ojos verdes con pupilas como las de un sapo .

-2do. round vamos Kurama preparate en caso de que necesite tu chakra -

-(**Claro Gaki por quien me tomas) - **

**-**De acuerdo vamos!-

**Con Yugito y Minos. **

**-**Al final no fueron mas que simples basuras ni siquiera use una décima de mi poder y ya están prácticamente muertos... bueno te mataré y luego a tu compañero -

Minos se estaba acercando a Yugito dispuesto a acabar con su vida cuando...

-**Senpou: Odama Rasengan! **

**-**Que?!-

Ya no dijo más porque un esfera de considerable tamaño chocó contra su abdomen que lo mandó a volar haciendo girar su cuerpo y que cayera pesadamente contra el suelo pero...

-jejejeje muy bien me tomaste por sorpresa, hasta has logrado dañar mi surplice haber cómo sobrevives al siguiente ataque... -

Después de haver dicho eso Minos alzó vuelo y una aura morada lo rodeaba u gritó su ataque

-**Gigantic Feathers Flap! - **

Después de haber mencionado su técnica una gran rafaga de aire creada por la surplice de Minos que arrasaba con todo se aproximaba peligrosamente donde se encontraba Naruto y Yugito, ante esto Naruto se desespera.

-Rápido Kurama prestame tu chakra o eso nos matará -

Booooooooom!

-JE! que patético han de estar muertos ya... ¿H-uh? -

La arena y polvo se estaban asentado donde había dado el ataque de Minos y en medio del campo con escombros alrededor se encontraba una masa dorada como un capullo que poco a poco se empezaba a desenrollar mostrando a un gran zorro con esa aura entre dorada y naranja.

-**Grroooooooaaaaaarh-**

El imponente zorro lanzó un gruñido pero después de hacerlo poco a poco se empezaba a desmatealizarse mostrando al peli-gris todavía con esa aura con marcas negras y su gabardina hecha por la misma energía y a la peli-roja en brazos de el totalmente intactos.

-JAJAJAJAJA! AL FINAL SI SERÁS UN RETO PEQUEÑA BASURA VEN ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS! -

Naruto ante la declaración del oponente hace un clon que sostiene a Yugito y se la lleva lejos del enfrentamiento.

-(Vamos Kurama) **(Je vamos Gaki) - **

Naruto y Minos corre uno contra el otro empezando asi un enfrentamiento mano a mano.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha... **

Estaba mal si, estaba rota aquí frente a ella estaban 2 de sus mejores shinobi en rastreo y le avisan que simplemente el olor y chakra estaba casi desaparecido del departamento de Naruto una de las personas que mas quiere entonces ¿Dónde estaba el? eso se preguntaba.

-**Kiba trae a Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kakashi y a Kurenai, Hinata quedate mientras vienen los demás... **

**-Hai!/**Hai!

**Al rato... **

Todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de la Hokage cuestionandose el porque los mandaron a llamar...

-**La razón por la que los mande a llamar es porque al parecer Naruto esta desaparecido desde hace días o tal vez algunas semanas su misión es buscar y hallar el paradero de Uzumaki Naruto... **

Bang! Naruto desaparecido desde cuando? que le habrá pasado las personas presentes ya tenían una resolución en mente buscar a su amigo, alumno, compañero o en otro caso su amor...

-_(Naruto-kun prometo que te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta... espero que logres aceptar mis sentimientos...) _

Si una de las 2 mujeres presentes tenia muy en claro lo que haría y esperaba que aceptará sus sentimientos... ¿Quién sería?

**Con Naruto... **

Se estaba enfrascado en una pelea de puro taijutsu golpes iban y venian mas ondas de choque que producían el intercambio de golpes era sorprendente.

-Jajajaja lo haces bien niño jajajaja-

Minos estaba feliz? bueno el aburrimiento lo mataba en los años que estuvo ahi hicieron cambios en el pero para el eran los shinobis mas que simples basuras que no merecian ni el tiempo invertido, Naruto trató de lanzar un puñetazo que el enemigo bloqueo con su mano simplemente y con un rodillazo hizo que Naruto retrocediera y de un puñetazo lo mando a volar.

-Ahora muere **Gigantic Feathers Flap!-**

Otra vez la ráfaga de viento se hizo presente destrozando todo a su paso y dando donde Naruto cayó, no más termino el efecto del ataque pero el polvo alrededor se esparcia a lo lados y de la zona de impacto un shuriken de aspas grandes y blanco se acercaba rápidamente al lugar donde Minos se encontraba, era grande el ataque y Minos podia sentirlo si le daba no saldría del todo ileso asi que se dispuso a usar la única técnica que le quedaba para salir de está.

**Cosmic Marionettion**

Naruto había logrado soportar el ataque del enemigo asi que en su modo biju hizo la técnica futon más fuerte del mundo ninja el Futon: Rasen Shuriken inmediatamente lo tiro estaba seguro que eso iba a dar por terminada la pelea pero cuando vio al enemigo tranquilo lo alarmó y cuando oyó su técnica y lo que hizo simplemente pudo pensar una cosa...

-_(Diablos!) _

Si su propia técnica no sólo habia sido desviada si no que había sido de vuelta a el y pasó...

-*suin**suin**suin* *Booooooom! *- (Ya se que lo han puesto otros pero que efectos xD)

Un gran domo de crakra futon estalló produciendo un pequeño temblor que sacudió los alrededores y pequeñas ráfagas como ondas salían...

-Jajaja y pensar que tenias algo asi escondido me pregunto si seguirá con vida... Si que eres duro de matar-

Ahí frente a Minos estaba Naruto de nuevo parado y jadeando por un pelo logró salir casi ileso estaba seguro que si no estuviera en el modo biju hubiera muerto.

-C-Co-mo lo re-gre-e-sas-te? ah ha ah-

-No es tan difícil sabes? mi Cosmic Marionettion repele y regresa ataques a menos que sea algo mas fuerte que mi técnica no lograrás hacerme daño jejeje... Ahora muerete ya! -

Minos salió corriendo en dirección de Naruto, Naruto se puso en posición de batalla y sale en dirección contra Minos, y nuevamente la batalla a puños se daba pero Minos tenia clara ventaja Naruto apenas lograba contrarrestar los embates del Juez.

-_(si seguimos asi nos ganará, Kurama cuanto falta?) _**(Ya falta poco gaki parte del sello esta por romperse debes presionar más...) **_(De acuerdo Kurama)-_

Se habían separado se miraban fijamente uno sonriendo ampliamente y el otro serio como lo requeria el momento, poco a poco Naruto se sentía extraño como si estuviera mas limitado de lo que ya estaba gracias a cierto sello pero lo que paso a continuación lo desencajo en definitiva de un momento a otro su cuerpo se comprimio provocándole un gran dolor.

-Aaaaaaaarrggg! ¿Que Diablos?! aaaaah! -

-Jajaja sabes mi Cosmic Marionettion no solo desvia y repele ataques también agrega unos hilos hechos de mi energía que agarran a mi enemigo como una marioneta jejejeje es hora de que mueras... -

Era una maldita estupidez gracias a Madara ahorita sufria el peli-gris el que le hubiera sellado la mayor parte de su poder le pasaba factura, Minos lo tenia casi a su merced, pero por azares del destino o la retorcida mente de un ser supremo (¬¬) hubo un estallido de poder el pequeño empujón que faltaba había sido logrado y parte del sello se desintegró dándole a Naruto una buena parte de su poder y como pudo a pesar del dolor y las limitaciones hizo unas poses de Manos

-Aaaaah! **Hyōton: Kaze Kori!** -

Después de gritar el nombre de su técnica el aire alrededor de Naruto se torno helado unas ráfagas de viento frío se condensaban alrededor del peli-gris provocando que los hilos hechos por Minos se congelaran dejando sin efecto su técnica.

-C-como es esto posible! es igual a aquella vez como pudo pasar esto!? -

-je! al parecer sigo igual aunque el gasto es mas del necesario... -

-_(terminemos esto kurama!) _**(Je vamos Gaki) -**

Naruto viendo la oportunidad de atacar ya que su enemigo seguía quejándose sobre saber que extendió sus manos al frente y alrededor de el una cabeza de zorro se formó y pequeñas bolitas de chakra azul y rojas rápidamente se unían al centro formando una rueda Morada grande que crecia a cada segundo, Con Minos se sentia frustrado era la 2da. vez que paraban su técnica favorita con hielo pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio que su enemigo estaba por ejecutar una técnica al parecer grande asi que con una aura morada que le rodeaba el cuerpo voló al cielo y ejecutó su técnica contra la de Naruto.

-**Giant Feathers Flap / Biju Dama! **

Las dos técnicas chocaron una contra otra pero la de Minos no dio mucha pelea provocando que la Biju dama de Naruto siguiera su curso contra Minos que nada pudo hacer.

-Grande! MALDICIÓN COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE! -

Booooooom! una gran explosión se dio a cabo cuando dio de lleno contra Minos, el terreno tembló como si de un terremoto se tratase la fuerza puesta era tan grande, pero y ¿Yugito?

**Con Yugito... **

Ella se habia recuperado desde hace rato pero cuando vio el intercambio de golpes y técnicas sentia que no podia intervenir ya que no encontraba el momento cuando vio a Naruto a mercer de su enemigo estaba a punto de ir a su auxilio pero se quedo donde mismo cuando sucedió el estallido de chakra de Naruto cuando vio la técnica Hyōton de Naruto se quedó sin palabras literalmente lo que le hacia preguntarse ¿cuan fuerte era en realidad el peli-gris? pero cuando vio la Biju Dama...

-**Wao! que poder y alcance! - **

**-**Nya Naruto-kun si que sabe impresionar a una mujer-

-**S-si... vamos parece que todo acabo-**

**-**OIGAN QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?! - Grito una voz desconocida a espaldas de las 2 acompañantes de Naruto haciendo que se volteen y viendo a la persona en frente de inmediato Yugito responde.

-**Eh?... Como quieres que te respondamos si no te presentas tu primero... - **

**-**A? de acuerdo mi nombre es... -

Joder! que nervios tengo mi primera pelea como me quedó?! espero que bien me tiene muy nervioso este capítulo y la pelea ni se diga la reescribi mucho y aun asi no estoy del todo seguro dejando eso de lado...

Que tal les pareció? vimos un poco de lo que pasa en Konoha que al parecer hasta 2 semanas después se enteraron de lo de Naruto ¿lo hallarán? ¿Quién de las espera mas la aceptación de sus sentimientos? ¿será Kurenai? ó quizas ¿Hinata? bueno eso pendiente xD como llego Minos se sitúa en el capítulo donde Hyoga pelea contra el en el muro de los lamentos y se para seguirlo xd además de que se hablan de 13 llaves y ¿Quién será Eridanus? y cuanto peso tendra en la historia? ¿será que Minos murió? y quien era la persona que llegó?

Muchas incógnitas no? jajajajaja algun dia las responderé todas si no me quedo sin fic...

Saben me lo pense a último minuto pero quien se anima a escribir 1 omake de mi fic que trate cuándo Yugito y Matatabi convencen a Naruto de teñirse el pelo y también el proceso de aplicación espero que alguien se anime que no sea menor a 600 palabras y me lo mandan por mp el que mas me guste saldrá en el capítulo 5...

Review, Favorito o Follow? me los merezco? espero que si me animas mucho

Hasta la próxima Alej0-xD

ps. Escritores... es normal que empiece a escuchar voces en mi cabeza mientras escribo?!

Ps 2: Alguien que se anime (*-*.)


	5. Capitulo 4: Mi Elegido

**Hola todo mundo aqui Alej0-xD**

Aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi historia que cada vez me pone un reto la verdad que lo hace y aprendo mucho de todo esto también me divierte bueno dejando eso de lado es hora de los review y luego el capitulo que estoy seguro que quieren saber quien es la chica creo que se sorprenderán aclaró no pondré personajes Oc o eso creo bueno ahora si los review...

**koga 2345: **Gracias por tu comentario creo que si la agregare solo investigaré mas sobre su personalidad...

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por comentar me gusta que te agrade mk historia espero que sea de tu gusto esta continuación y ya sabremos que pasará en su búsqueda con el tiempo...

**caballerooscuro117: **Si lo tengo que dejar en los mas bueno para dejarlos picados jajaja y sobre Minos pienso y sobre lo demás con el pasar de la historia se sabrá y aquí la continuación espero que te agrade el capítulo...

**Zafir09:** jejeje gracias espero que te guste la continuación y sobre quien fue ya lo sabremos y la chica que apareció por fin lo sabremos...

**Ezetxzk Maggots: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo están muy utilizados y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí esta la continuación...

**POCHO102: **Yo creo lo mismo espero mejorar en esto ya me siento mas en confianza jejeje

**marcekun23: **Jejeje tal vez por ahí dicen que la llorona xD puros efectos "sorrund" xD jajajaja y no creo que sea un genio aquí la continuación espero que te agrade...

Fueron 7 review gracias muchas gracias me motiva mucho la aceptación de mi fic sin mas el capitulo...

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni ningún otro carácter o personaje de otras series son mios si no de sus respectivos dueños y empresas afiliadas...

**Capitulo 4: Mi Elegido... **

-De acuerdo mi nombre es Rushella Dham Draculea...

La chica frente a Yugito y Matatabi se presentó a ellas pero ella también quería saber quiénes eran las chicas frente a ella.

-... ahora que me eh presentado me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes 2 y que hacen aquí es muy peligroso estar por esta parte, además me interesaría saber que fue la explosión de hace un momento... -

La chica identificada como Rushella utilizaba un tono calmado aunque tanto Yugito como Matatabi notaron nerviosismo en ella.

**-De acuerdo Rushella-san ella es Matatabi y yo soy Nii Yugito venimos con un acompañante que se encuentra por aquel lado y pues lo otro te lo podemos explicar después acabamos de ser atacado por un tipo llamado Minos y mi compañero debe de estar agotado ¿será que podemos platicar en otra parte con mas tranquilidad?-**

Yugito se presentó con la chica y expuso un poco su situación y la de Naruto además de que mientras más rápido se alejarán de ahí mejor asi se ahorrarían muchos problemas y posibles amenazas de alrededor.

-De acuerdo Yugito-san al este esta un lugar tranquilo vamos por tu acompañante que me interesa saber más de esa pelea contra ese tal Minos... -

El tono en que mencionó todo Rushella no le agrado en lo absoluto pero eso lo dejaría de lado primero debía ver el estado de su Naruto-kun.

**-De acuerdo vamos Rushella-san... - **

-Nya Yugito-chan eres mala no te olvides de Mata-chan...! -

Y así las 3 chicas fueron a ver el estado de Naruto mientras tanto con el susodicho, Naruto se encontraba jadeante en el suelo, el combate le había quitado gran parte de sus fuerzas y el aumento repentino de chakra lo había fatigado y cansado en demasia se sentía mal a causa de los golpes recibidos su alrededor daba vueltas apenas se podía mantener en pie.

**-Naruto-kun!/**Naruto-kun!

Un grito en conjunto le había llamado la atención provocando que viera a la dirección donde le llamaban cuando fijo su vista pudo notar que quienes le llamaban era Yugito, Matatabi y una chica a la cual no reconocía bien venía junto con ellas pero podía notar que era hermosa, poco a poco las chicas se acercaban pero cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia todo se le nublo para Naruto.

-**NARUTO!/**NARUTO!/ HEY! -

Eso fue lo último que vio y oyó Naruto antes de caer pesadamente al suelo inconsciente.

xoxoxoxoxox

-_¿H-uh? ¿Donde estoy? -_

Naruto se hallaba en un lugar oscuro no había luz en ningún punto todo estaba oculto pero de un momento a otro vio algo parecido a un sol y alrededor de el 12 signos con cerraduras pero habia un último signo y encima de el también una cerradura pero todos los signos y cerraduras estaban conectados por medio de lo que parecia ser canales pero dejó de ver ya que una luz cegadora se hizo presente.

-_Arg! ¿Que es esa luz? - _

_-__**Tranquilo Naruto-kun no te haré daño-**_

Una voz tan melodiosa y divina proveniente de la luz le llamó la atención aunque por culpa de la luz no podía ver al ser que estaba en frente si podía notar aunque muy débil la silueta de una mujer y además la voz también pertenecía a una pero dejó sus pensamientos para hablar con la persona en frente.

-_Dime ¿Quién eres y que es este lugar? - _

_-__**Tranquilo Naruto-kun todo a su tiempo en este momento dispongo de muy poco para hablar contigo, en cuanto a este lugar se encuentra sellado un ser muy poderoso que en su tiempo fue muy fiel a mi persona pero dejó que el poder lo cegara y por tanto tuvo que ser sellado en este lugar. **_

_**-**__Y ¿Quién es el? - _

_-__**Aldebaran, fue un gran guerrero pero se alzó contra mis 12 elegidos y posteriormente hacía mi... - **_

_-Si es tan fuerte ¿Como terminó sellado? - _

_-__**En aquel momento por muy poco se logró sellarlo y me temo que lo liberarán nuevamente solo mis 12 guerreros pueden sellarlo ó en este caso hacer mas fuerte el sello pero me temo que no podrán hacerlo... - **_

_**-**__Y porque no pueden hacerlo si ya lo hicieron una vez? _

_-__**Naruto-kun ignoras la situación en la que me encuentro mis 12 guardianes lamentablemente estan encerrados y custodiados por los caídos... - **_

_**-**__Los caídos?¿quienes son ellos?-_

_-__**Los caídos fueron en alguna ocasión mis elegidos pero dejaron que el mal entrará en ellos y me traicionaron, fueron encerrados por nuevos elegidos los 12 puros, pero hace unos años un hombre malo los liberó de su prisión provocando caos en el continente en el cual te hallas en este instante y ahora los caídos tienen encerrados a los puros por eso me veo en la obligación de pedirte algo Naruto-kun... - **_

Naruto francamente estaba sorprendido hace unos momentos estaba batallando contra alguien que usaba una energía extraña y después cae inconsciente para despertar en este extraño lugar y luego aparece esta mujer que no puede ver con claridad y dice que le pedirá algo pero ¿que?

-_Y ¿Que eso que me pedirás? - _

_-__**Jijiji**__**Siempre tan impaciente ¿no? bueno necesito que seas mi elegido y me ayudes a acabar con este problema que amenaza al mundo ¿que dices Naruto-kun me darás de tu ayuda? **_

Naruto en este momento estaba cuestionandose si no era un imán de problemas a donde iba se hallaba con ellos pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era hacerse cargo y con convicción declaró.

-_Te ayudaré no puedo permitir que el mundo este en peligro de nuevo... pero dime ¿quién eres?... - _

_-__**Mi tiempo se acaba Naruto-kun estoy muy apenada pedirte esto pero me temo que esto también le concierne a tu hermana... el tiempo se acabó me retiro... en 4 noches te visitaré de nuevo hasta entonces cuidate mucho Naruto-kun... - **_

_**-**__N-no espera que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto... - _

_-__**En 4 noches Naruto-kun, te explicaré todas tus dudas... y quien soy ya será el momento no desesperes nos vemos... - **_

_**-**__N-o espera! - _

Naruto no dijo más la mujer se había ido y el fijo su vista al sello que poco a poco desaparecía asi como a su alrededor y como si fuera costumbre cayó al abismo en sus pies...

**Mientras tanto en otra parte cerca del lugar de la pelea... **

Un hombre de estado lamentable con varias heridas en su cuerpo, se encontraba jadeante y muy demacrado con muchas heridas sangrantes habían trozos de algo de color morado a su alrededor.

-Cof Cof!* Maldito Shinobi! si que me agarró desprevenido un segundo más y ahorita estuviera muerto, aunque... logró destruir mi surplice que agarró gran parte del daño... jaja.. jajajajajaja al fin alguien que me divierta se presentó jajajaja la próxima vez que lo vea lo mataré, si mataré a esa basura shinobi!... *Cof**Cof* aunque esto no le agradará nada a Eridanus bueno es hora de darle una visita después de tanto... Arg!...

Si Minos había logrado sobrevivir aunque al parecer por muy poco ahora se dirigiría a ver a Eridanus.

xoxoxoxoxo

**De regreso con Naruto. **

-Aaaaaah! -

Ese fue el grito que pego Naruto al despertar.

-¿H-uh? ¿Donde estoy? -

-**Veo que ya te has despertado... - **

Naruto fijo su vista al lugar donde había escuchado la voz que provenía de una mujer a la cual no recordaba en lo absoluto, pero tenía que reconocer que era realmente hermosa era delgada de tez blanca como la nieve unos labios tan rojos como la sangre muy apetecibles el solo verlos le daba deseos de beserla tenia un busto grande pero sin exagerar caderas anchas unos bellos ojos rojos pelo liso tan negro como la noche misma que vestía un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo con perfección su piel daba la impresión de ser tan delicada como la porcelana además daba un aire de nobleza y gran porte y algo que también le llamó la atención fueron de 2 largos colmillos que eran ligeramente más largos de lo común.

-Lo siento pero ¿Quién eres y donde se encuentran Yugito-chan y Mata-chan? -

Naruto se encontraba preocupado por sus acompañantes que no lograba ver y que al parecer no estaban.

-**No te preocupes no soy enemigo mi nombre es Miraluka y si hablas de la chica de pelo rojo y la de pelo azul están con Moka y Rushella fueron por unos alimentos al pueblo que se encuentra cerca... pero tengo una duda en verdad peleaste contra Minos y además le ganaste? - **

Ante la mención de la persona que le dio la "bienvenida" en este continente y vaya que se la dio se tenso además de que recordó lo que al parecer soñó o lo que haya sido eso.

-_(¿Kurama estas despierto? ) (__**Si Gaki lo estoy...**__) (Puedo confiar en ella?) (__**Pues no siento ninguna mala intención pero igual no hay que confiarnos, no sabes siquiera donde están nuestras acompañantes...**__) - _

Kurama tenía razón y Naruto lo sabía tenia que esperar hasta ver si era cierto que Yugito y Matatabi se encontraban ahí.

En cambio con Midaluka las cosas no eran muy diferentes ella también desconfiaba del chico peli-plateado además ella podía ver las inseguridad del chico sus expresiones faciales lo mostraban el seguramente no hablaría de nada sin tener a sus compañeras cerca ya deseaba que regresarán rápido ya que el chico había peleado un mano a mano contra Minos al parecer y si eso era cierto había una pequeña posibilidad de que los renegados contra el gobernante de este continente ganarán ya que poseían pocos elementos fuertes. pero como si el cielo mismo deseaba ayudarla las chicas regresaron y cuando Yugito y Matatabi vieron a Naruto solo una cosa pudo suceder.

**-Naruto-kun!/ **Naruto-kun!

Ambas chicas se tiraron encima de Naruto y abrazandolo fuertemente.

**-Naruto-kun nos tenias muy preocupadas -**

**-**Nya Naruto-kun es muy malo por dejar a Mata-chan preocupada... -

-Lo siento, ya no pasará de nuevo pero diganme ¿quienes son ellas?-

Naruto pregunto mientras señalaba a las 2 chicas que venían con ellas ya que a la otra ya la conocía.

**-Pues ellas son Moka-san, Rushella-san y Miraluka-san... - **

Yugito presentó a las susodichas la primera era Moka una chica alta de pelo blanco y ojos rojos muy bella segun veía Naruto ademas de piel pálida aunque no en demasía le daba el toque perfecto de belleza también le sobresalía los colmillos llevaba puesta una falda tableada negra y una blusa blanca que aunque sea sencillo le daba ese toque sexy, la segunda a la cual presentó Yugito fue a Rushella una chica muy hermosa de pelo largo rosado y rizado tenia un cuerpo hermoso como un reloj de arena unos grandes ojos rojos piel blanca y delicada labios rosados y delgados una pequeña nariz era tan tierna y tenia dos moños? negros vestía un vestido de un tono como vino con detalles de encaje negro el vestido pegado a su cuerpo además de un escote que no dejaba mucho trabajo a la imaginación y menos con ese busto que Naruto podía apreciar (Maldito x$).

**- Y ellas amablemente nos han dado de su ayuda mientras estabas inconsciente Naruto-kun -**Yugito explico a Naruto.

-Y ¿Cuanto tengo de estar inconsciente? - Naruto preguntó ya que era importante saber si lo que había soñado era cierto y si lo era debia saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

**-Pues 3 noches desde tu pelea Naruto-kun ¿porque? - **preguntó la ahora peli-roja

-No quiero ser inoportuna pero estamos nosotros también aquí... -

Tanto Naruto como Yugito fijaron su vista a la chica que habló y resultaba ser Rushella.

-... Además tu compañero ya se ha levantado, podrías explicarnos como es eso que pelearon contra Minos nadie a podido ganarle y dudó mucho que ustedes lo hayan logrado...-

**-Rushella que tono es ese contra nuestros invitados... aunque a mi también me interesa el tema... - **

Midaluka también le interesaba saber que había pasado puesto que ella estaba enterada de que nadie habia logrado vencerlo.

-Pero Midaluka ellos son muy sospechosos que seguridad tenemos de que nos dicen la verdad. -

Rushella quería respuestas y las obtendría rápido ya que la destrucción en la playa era grande si, pero ella aún dudaba y desconfiaba de los shinobi ahí presentes.

Naruto viendo que no llegarían a nada simplemente viendo a Yugito y Yugito devolviendo la mirada ambos asistieron y procediendo a contar lo que sucedió.

-De acuerdo les contaré para empezar mi nombre es Naruto y ellas estoy seguro de que ya las conocen venimos de un continente cercano a este que son las naciones elementales y nosotros 3 tenemos una misión aquí cuando llegamos no buscábamos pelear pero...-

Y Naruto procedió a contar lo que sucedió cuando llegaron y el como terminaron peleando contra Minos.

**-Ya veo me sorprende que vengan del otro continente nadie a podido irse o venir de allá gracias a Minos el a matado a todo aquel que ha intentado irse de aquí... - **

Midaluka estaba sorprendida ya que nadie antes lo había logrado y ahora estas personas lo habían hecho.

-No quiero indagar mucho pero por como lo cuentas es como si estuvieran encerradas aquí... -

Naruto quería saber la situación de este continente y asi saber si lo que soñó o lo que haya sido era real ya que si lo era eso significaba que pronto tendría su reunión con la mujer que dijo que lo haría su elegido.

**-Pues así es como esta por aqui Naruto-san literalmente estamos encerradas aquí en estas tierras todo por acá es caos desde hace años desde que Eridanus tomó el control de las tierras del norte su ambición a ido creciendo incluso se dice que encerró a los 12 guardianes celestiales y liberó a las deidades del mal antes custodiados por los guardianes para cumplir sus objetivos esta parte del mundo vive en caos... -**

-Ya veo así que así se encuentra en este continente... y ¿cómo podría ayudar?-

Esta simple pregunta había desencajado a todas las chicas a Yugito y a Matatabi ya sabían que Naruto no permitiría que nada malo pasará a sus seres queridos pero aquí no había nadie aparte de su hermana pero ella no tenia nada qu ver en este tema ¿verdad?, pero en cambio con las otras 3 chicas no era muy diferente ellas no se esperaron una oferta de esa índole de buenas a primeras es mas Midaluka era quien supuestamente debía convencerlo de ayudar a derrocar a Eridanus pero el se ofreció voluntariamente así que a pesar de todas las negativas de su cabeza preguntó...

**-Siento mucho mi pregunta pero ¿podrías decirme porque quieres ayudarnos? no es que no desee tu ayuda es solo curiosidad Naruto-san... - **

-Lo que sucede Midaluka-chan es que tengo una misión la cual realizar acá y aunque no la tenga no puedo permitir que ese tal Eridanus siga haciendo el mal...-

A Midaluka le desencajo el chan en su nombre nadie antes lo había hecho siempre le habían hablado con el respeto que ella misma daba asi que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran rosadas haciendo que pensamientos pasarán por los presentes en el caso de Matatabi y Yugito sus alarmas se activaron contra una posible amenaza en cambio con las otras chicas era de morirse Midaluka apenada? eso era inverosímil...

**-G-gra-cias Naruto-ku...san! muchas gracias por querer darnos tu ayuda te estaré eternamente agradecida...-**

Con eso pasó el día con Naruto y compañía conociendo más a la chicas hasta que cayó la noche en la cual Naruto tenía otro sueño...

**Sueño de Naruto... **

Naruto de nuevo se encontraba en las formaciones rocosas viendo el castillo asi que sabiendo lo que pasaría dejó que la fuerza misteriosa lo llevará a donde su hermana y asi resultó ser ya que ahí la vio de nuevo con ese pelo largo y rojo comluel de su ka-san con esos ojos azules como zafiros su bella piel blanca y delicada hermosa era lo único que podía pensar Naruto al verla pero no todo es color rosa ella seguía vestida con esos arapos y también sucia y descalza...

_-Oni-chan Ayudame Naruto ayudame por favor *snif* *snif*-_

Naruko estaba susurrando de nuevo su nombre y pidiendo su ayuda a Naruto la impotencia le carcomia quería ayudarla tenerla a su lado cuidarla de todo mal se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla pero sus brazos la traspasaron así que con el corazón doliendole horrores dijo...

-Claro que lo haré Naruko vendré por ti y te rescatare mi bella hermana -

Naruto lo sabía ella no podía escucharlo pero ella levantando su vista a la altura de el como si lo viera dijo...

_-Verdad que si vendrás por mi Oni-chan-_

Naruto se paralizó al instante ella ¿lo había escuchado?!

Pero ya no pudo responder o decir algo más porque esa misma fuerza de siempre lo había sacado de ahí y como siempre a caer a un abismo...

-JODEEEEEEEER! ODIO ESTOOOOO! -

Digamos que a Naruto ya le caía mal el caer al vacío...

Naruto despertó al instante y jadeando viendo que aún estaba en plena noche decidió ir al baño pero después de ir decidió ir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores tenia mucho en que pensar...

Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos había sido un día muy agotador y el sueño que tuvo lo volvía loco acaso su hermana lo escucho? todo era muy confuso para el era en estos momentos que que sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien con la cual sostenerse el nunca fue bueno en el amor Sakura siempre lo había rechazado y cuando Sasuke regresó a la aldea después de la guerra la mínima oportunidad se esfumó por otro lado estaba Hinata una chica muy tímida que le brindó su ayuda en muchas ocasiones además de que se le confesó durante la pelea contra Pain pero ¿El la quería a ella? era una buena pregunta el la quería si como su amiga ¿acaso el podría quererla como algo más? por otro lado también estaba Yugito ella le había hecho pasar buenos ratos durante su estancia en Konoha y además le estaba ayudando con la búsqueda de sus hermana claro no podía olvidar a Matatabi que le había mostrado mucho cariño además de ser una chica muy alegre y pervertida y que lo ponía en situaciones vergonzosas si eran buenas chicas que lo apoyaban... Naruto seguía pensando en ello cuando una voz lo llamó...

_**-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... - **_

Naruto siguió el origen de la voz que lo llevó a un pequeño claro que estaba cerca de la casa de Midaluka pero no notó a nadie ahi...

-Que pasa aquí se que oí la voz además venía de aquí estoy seguro... Whoooa! -

Naruto estaba en el claro técnicamente solo pero en el instante unas partículas de luz se formaron frente a el sorprendiendolo y provocando que cayera viendo detenidamente pudo ver que 3 figuras femeninas claramente se formaban frente a él.

_**-Hola Naruto-kun es gusto verte de nuevo mi nombre es Amaterasu diosa del sol y ellas son mis hermanas Tsukuyomi diosa de la luna y ella es Shinigami diosa de la muerte... - **_

Ok Naruto ya no se cuestionaba nada era seguro que solo a él le sucedían estas cosas. Aquí frente a él estaban 3 deidades y muy hermosas por cierto Amaterasu vestida en un kimono negro con detalles dorados y un bello escote que dejaba una buena vista de su busto ademas de tener piel blanca un bello pelo negro largo y también ojos del mismo color y algunos accesorios xp la segunda era Tsukuyomi una bella mujer de pelo plateado piel algo pálida unos ojos color negro vestida en un kimono plateado con detalles morados y un escote no muy exuberante y por último Shinigami que sin duda era una belleza al igual que las otras 2 deidades ella tenia el pelo rojo piel blanca algo palida unos ojos color jade delgada vestía unas medias negras que llegaban a medio muslo un pequeño kimono que le tapaba lo necesario ademas de un escote que no dejaba trabajo a la imaginación Naruto seguía apreciando a las Deidades pero Amaterasu volvió a hablar.

_**-Naruto-kun recuerdas que hice mención de volver a visitarte... - **_

-¿Osea que tu?-

_**-Si Naruto-kun yo fui quien platico contigo antes, recuerdas que dije que respondería a tus dudas? - **_

-S-si lo recuerdo por cierto ¿que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto?! -

El peli-plateado había tenido esa duda desde que hablaron aunque al principio creyó que solo había sido un sueño pero ahora veía que no.

_**-Claro te responderé Naruto pero antes Shinigami puedes hacerlo?-**_

**-De acuerdo lo haré... pero me debes una... tu también Naruto-kun... - **

Al peli-plateado le sorprendió esto último porque le debería un favor a la deidad... ya no divago más en el asunto porque al instante Shinigami trono sus dedos provocando que unas puertas fantasmales aparecieran las cuales se abrieron provocando que de ahí saliera alguien...

-E-eh Naruto eres tú?! -

-No puede ser...!-

**-(Gaki solo a ti te pasan estas cosas jajajajaja) - **

Y Haaaaassstaaaa aqui xD como quedó? como vimos nuevos personajes ya se integraron a la historia además de la introducción de las diosas las cuales solo tenía pensado agregar a Amaterasu pero me dije que Diablos! xD además agregue también a Rushella y Midaluka ¿alguien sabe de donde son? premio para el que sepa y me responda no se tal vez algún adelanto si lo desea pero 1 chiquito xP y quien creen que salió de la puerta... bueno si quieren saber tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo...

Me merezco un review follow o favoritos espero que si bueno...

Hasta la próxima...

Ps. Sin hacer trampa con Midaluka y Rushella xp... sean cabales xD


	6. Capítulo 5: Aliado

Hola… ya se, ya se me tarde lo reconozco fueron qué? Unos 16 días tal vez desde la última actualización, pero es que me pasaron tantas cosas y simplemente la inspiración no me daba para esclarecer bien mis ideas pero eso se acabó wuajajajaja! .-. Ok no…

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo donde veremos quien salió de la bendita puerta, además de los regalos dados por las diosas pero antes los review…

**Review:**

**CCSakuraforever: **Hola jejeje perdón por tardar muchas cosas pasaron pero aquí está la actualización espero que te agrade.

**Caballerooscuro117**: Bueno aquí está la actualización aquí sabrás que pasare y pues son de una novela ligera jejejeje ahora en cuanto a lo otro no entendí bien a la pregunta…

**El ángel de la oscuridad**: jejeje Tú si sabes jejeje te ganaste un play… (Psicológico ._.) o algún adelanto si quieres, sí que mal que termino en el tomo 5 pero bueno ya que…

**Zafir09**: Insisto a veces pareces brujo o yo soy muy predecible mmm si eres brujo chaman -, aquí la continuación y perdona por tanta espera…

**marcekun**: jajajaja aquí está la continuación y perdona por la espera del capítulo…

**Homicidal Liu**:

Liu: Que bueno que te gusta…-

Sally: Aquí lo sabrás…

Cherry: si muy fácil…

Los tres contestaron bien, se merecen como regalo su adelantito si lo desean… aquí está la continuación espero les guste.

Bueno con los review contestados puedo dar paso al capítulo espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo…

**Capítulo 5: Aliados...**

Naruto estaba en shock frente a la puerta había salido una persona muy importante de su vida realmente estaba feliz de verlo pero no podía ocultar su sorpresa al verlo de nuevo con vida...

-No puede ser... ¿eres tu Do-san?! -

Si la persona que salió de la puerta no era otro que el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze padre de Naruto...

-Naruto?- Minato también estaba sorprendido hace unos segundos recordaba el final de una gran guerra y la despedida de su hijo el salvador de dicha guerra y luego una oscuridad inmensa lo cual atribuye al sueño de la muerte para después ver una luz a la cual se dirigió y vio a su hijo, estaba realmente sorprendido pero esa no era la única sorpresa que se llevaría y no solo el también su hijo...

-Minato-Naruto! Que alegría verlos Dattebane! -

Tanto Minato como Naruto fijaron su vista a donde oyeron la voz la cual era muy conocida para ambos...

Ka-chan! - Naruto susurró mientras miraba a la mujer recientemente salida de esa puerta fantasmal la cual se cerró después de que ella saliera, las lágrimas de alegría aparecieron en los ojos de Naruto quien se lanzó encima de Kushina y la abrazo con fuerza...

-Ka-san eres tú Dattebayo! - Naruto abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Si Naruto tu ka-san está aquí -

-Kushina que alegría verte... - Minato se acercó a su esposa e hijo y se unió al abrazo

-Minato...- Kushina en un susurro sigue disfrutando del abrazo que le dan las 2 personas más importantes de su vida...

Naruto lentamente se separa del abrazo y limpiando sus lágrimas-Como...? - era una pregunta tan sencilla con una importancia tan grande - Como es que están aquí? - No es que estuviera inconforme era simple curiosidad del como regresaron a la vida...

_**-Eso te lo puedo decir yo Naruto-kun- **_

La voz melodiosa de la diosa del Sol llamó la atención de los presentes aunque 2 de ellos no sabían quiénes eran...

-Perdonen, pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? - Minato fue el encargado de preguntar la identidad de las 3 mujeres que también estaban en el lugar

_**-Perdonen mis modales, soy Amaterasu diosa del sol y ellas son mis hermanas Tsukuyomi y Shinigami-**_

La diosa dijo presentándose a sí misma y a las otras dos susodichas que ladeando la cabeza confirmaron sus identidades.

-A-amaterasu...-Minato y Kushina tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder frente a ellos estaban 3 Diosas...

Mientras ellos seguían en shock al saber que las que estaban frente a ellos estaban unas diosas, Naruto paso por en medio de ellos y haciendo una reverencia muy respetable hacia las deidades que con ojos atentos veían las acciones del peli-gris.

- Muchas gracias Amaterasu-sama-

_**-E-eh? ¿Porque me agradeces Naruto-kun? - **_

-Gracias por traer a mis padres de nuevo a la vida-

Respondió el peli-gris con lágrimas de felicidad por ver de nuevo a sus padres...

La mirada de las diosas se suavizaron y con una ligera sonrisa, tanto Tsukuyomi y Shinigami movieron su cabeza a modo de confirmación a su hermana Amaterasu.

_**-No tienes nada que agradecer Naruto-kun, es algo que consideramos entre nosotras 3 para darte una ayuda para la búsqueda de tu hermana por eso…-**_

-E-esperen ¿hermana? Naruto ¿Que significa todo esto? - Minato interrumpiendo a la diosa en su explicación preguntó, y Kushina no era la excepción ella cuando oyó "Hermana", algo dentro de ella se activó como una alarma y si él no hubiera preguntado ella lo hubiera hecho sin dudar.

Naruto tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo contarles a sus padres que tienen una hija? y que además ¿lleva más de 17 años desaparecida?.

-Etto... lo que pasa es que... - Naruto no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contarles, no sabía qué hacer.

-Ya Naruto ¿qué pasa? - Minato poco a poco perdía la paciencia y no era para menos...

-Veras Do-san-inicio Naruto - Lo que pasa es que...-

-¿Es que? - Minato estaba llegando a su límite.

-Lo que sucede es que tengo una hermana gemela, en otras palabras aparte de mí, tienen una hija... - Naruto desvío la vista de sus padres mientras decía aquellas palabras...

La mirada tanto de Kushina como de Minato era de shock total, y es lógico pensar lo que sucedió después...

-QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Un grito ensordecedor de Minato y Kushina fue lo único que se escuchó en todo el bosque. La reacción fue tan fuerte para Kushina que dé la impresión se desmayó.

**15 minutos después y una Kushina ya despierta...**

_-(Una hija? cómo es posible?! yo solo tuve a Naruto! Y ¿Dónde está ella entonces?)_ - Kushina aún no podía digerir lo que sucedía, ¿Una hija? ¿Cómo era posible?

-Naruto e-es cierto? - Minato tampoco podía creerlo y necesitaba respuestas.

_**-Siento interrumpir Minato-san pero nuestro tiempo es limitado, Naruto lo pondrá al tanto de todo más tarde... -**_ La diosa del sol interrumpiendo de nuevo ya que muy pronto iba a amanecer y sus obligaciones empezarían de nuevo.

_**-Naruto-kun ¿me ayudarás?-**_ La diosa del sol necesitaba que de verdad ayudará en lo sumo posible.

Naruto no tenía mucho en que pensar, el ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, así que inclinándose a modo de reverencia dijo: - La ayudaré en todo lo que este mis manos Amaterasu-sama-

Habló el peli-plateado con decisión, la diosa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro asintió con la cabeza pero...

_**-Jijiji Naruto-kun tan linda , nos dará de su ayuda yupi! jijiji**_- Digamos que Shinigami era de mentalidad tierna?

_**-Hermana deja de decir comentarios que no van al caso... Naruto-kun muchos retos vendrán de ahora en adelante y por eso te daré un regalo para tu ayuda...**_ - De forma serena y seria la diosa de la luna dirigió unas palabras a nuevo elegido de ellas.

Naruto con sincero interés - Y ¿cuál es el regalo Tsukuyomi-sama? –

La diosa acercándose al peli-plateado y poniendo su frente junto a la de él, levanta su mano y acaricia su mejilla.

_**-Verás Naruto-kun mi regalo es el siguiente... -**_ La diosa de la luna cerró sus ojos y de forma cálida besa a Naruto quien tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero la sensación del beso poco a poco hace que el corresponda poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la diosa tratando de acercarla más a él.

-_**Oigan par de tórtolos nosotros seguimos aquí!**_ - Dijo la diosa de la muerte con ¿celos en su voz?, interrumpiendo el beso de ambos, Naruto por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente se separó con un sonrojo enorme.

-Jejejeje Naruto eres un casanova dattebane! - Kushina con su codo pegaba al costado de Naruto con su codo mientras decía de forma suspicaz con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero que dices Ka-san! -

_**-Naruto-kun...**_ -

-Que suced... - Naruto no termino de decir nada cuando Shinigami lo agarró de la camisa y le dio un beso tan profundo el cual él no oponía resistencia la lengua de la diosa de la muerte a forma de danza se movía dentro de la boca del peli-plateado que por inexperiencia en esto iba perdiendo terreno, la falta de aire en ambos fue lo que provocó el fin del beso, cuando se hubieron separado un hilo de saliva los unían a ambos.

_**-Jijiji**_ - la diosa se rió de la expresión de Naruto

_**-Hay... Shinigami, Tsukuyomi es cierto que la única forma de darle al elegido nuestros regalos es por medio de contacto físico pero, ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE DEBEN COMERSELO A BESOS! -**_ Con dedo acosador y tono de reproche la diosa del Sol se quejaba por celos?

Pero tanto Shinigami y Tsukuyomi no le prestaron la más mínima atención... - _**Si y.../jijiji**_- más bien platicaban entre ellas.

_**-Oigan no me ignoren!**_ - y empezó una riña entre ellas...

-Y se supone que son diosas jejeje- Tanto Naruto como Kushina asintieron a lo dicho por su padre/esposo...

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar muy lejos en las Naciones Elementales... **

En la terraza de la torre Hokage se encontraba una mujer rubia hermosa de grandes atributos, con dos coletas, cuerpo esbelto y con una gabardina con el kanji de "apuesta", ella es la Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju , ella miraba el cielo estrellado de forma triste y no era para menos ya que sucedieron muchas cosas y no precisamente buenas...

**Flashback... **

*Toc Toc* Se oía que tocaban la puerta de la oficina Hokage.

-Pase... - se oyó desde dentro de la oficina y la persona que llegó entro...

-Me llamó Tsunade-sama? - la mujer que entró era una chica de piel blanca, pelo negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos negros labios delgados y hermoso físico, ella era Shizune su aprendiz.

-Si Shizune, necesito que me traigas el expediente de Naruko... -

-Tsunade-sama el de la... -

-Si Shizune! El de la hermana de Naruto lo necesito... -

-De acuerdo, iré por él, pero primero Tsunade-sama tome... - La azabache le entregó un pedazo de papel doblado a su maestra.

La rubia tomó el papel en sus manos- ¿Qué es esto Shizune? -

-Esto es una carta del Raikage, Tsunade-sama... Con su permiso me retiro... -

_-(Una carta del Raikage... que contendrá?) _- La Hokage abrió la carta y con cada línea que pasaba su rostro mostraba duda y sorpresa.

-E-esto es! - rápidamente la rubia empezó a sacar varios papeles del escritorio buscando uno en especial, el reporte de la misión de búsqueda de Naruto, donde Kakashi relataba que el poco rastro que seguían los llevaba al país del sonido, pero que aún no había nada confirmado ya que era muy difícil seguir lo poco que quedaba.

Pero ese era el punto, el país del sonido precisamente ahí los espías del Raikage habían perdido el rastro de Yugito, ya que ella se había huido de la aldea sin permiso alguno y había dejado una carta en la cual relataba que iba hacia Konoha.

La rubia masajeo su sien con su mano, todo esto le hacía que le diera dolor de cabeza, pero cómo si la vida le tuviera odio, la puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente, alzando su vista vio al intruso que resultaba ser su asistente y alumna Shizune.

-T-tsunade-sama! - la azabache se encontraba alterada y conmocionada y eso podía verse con claridad.

-¿Que sucede Shizune?! - Preguntó la rubia

-Tsunade-sama el expediente fue robado! (*Agitada*)-

-¿Que expediente Shizune?! -

-Tsunade-sama el expediente de la hermana de Naruto-kun! -

-¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! - Tsunade estaba agitada, todo iba de mal a peor.

-El expediente de Naruko Uzumaki no está, ha sido robado Tsunade-sama! -

El dolor de cabeza que sentía en el momento era insoportable pero... - _(Esto está cada vez más mal, primero Naruto se desparece luego la carta del Raikage diciendo que Yugito se dirigía hacia acá pero que cuando la perseguían perdieron rastro en el país de Sonido y ahora el expediente... ESPEREN!)_ -

-Shizune llama a Sasuke ahora!-

-Hai! - La azabache salió corriendo de la oficina a realizar lo que le habían encomendado.

Varios Minutos más tarde...

-¿Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama?-

Un joven alto, pelo negro, moreno claro, ojos negro, vestía el uniforme Jounin.

-Si Sasuke, tengo una misión muy importante para ti, de rango S!-

Una misión rango S un rango de misión ya no muy común en esos tiempos de paz, ya que desde la guerra los conflictos sociales ya no era un problema, además él se sentía aburrido desde hace tiempo quería un reto de su talla.

-¿Cuál es la misión?- Pregunto con sincero interés…

-Hace 20 días aproximadamente, Uzumaki Naruto escapo de la aldea…-

La sonrisa orgullosa en la cara de Sasuke desapareció, su amigo, su hermano había ¿escapado?! Era imposible! Como alguien como Naruto cuyo sueño era el convertirse en Hokage de la aldea podría haber escapado de esta misma?

La rubia notó el cambio en la mirada del azabache y prosiguió con los detalles de la misión que se le daría a Sasuke.

-2 equipos de 7 personas ya fueron en su búsqueda, los capitanes son Kakashi Hatake y Yuhi Kurenai, te integraras a ellos pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero además de ir en la búsqueda de Naruto iras en la búsqueda de Nii Yugito, hay ligeras sospechas de que ambos se encuentren juntos, por la trayectoria y las situaciones similares en que ambos desaparecieron de sus respectivas aldeas.-

-De acuerdo, ¿hay algo más que debería saber?- Sasuke no era partidario de las intuiciones o cosas parecidas, pero en ese momento sentía una ligera sospecha que ahí terminaba el propósito de su misión.

Tsunade se puso más seria – si hay algo más… y este es el verdadero propósito de tu misión… además de ayudar en la búsqueda de ellos 2… deberás ver y hallar pruebas si Naruto carga consigo unos documentos en el cual hay secretos de la aldea…-

-(Esto me da mala espina… ¿En qué te metiste ahora Dobe?!) ¿Qué información traen esos documentos?-

-Lo que te diré a continuación es un secreto Rango SS, el contenido de esos documentos es sobre la hermana gemela de Naruto… tu deber es traerlo de vuelta antes de que le suceda algo malo…-

Sasuke estaba en shock, ¿Hermana?! Era enserio, todo esto se veía ms mal a cada segundo que pasaba…-De acuerdo, iré de inmediato…-

-Encontraras a Kakashi y a Kurenai con sus equipos cerca del país del sonido, toma este pergamino y se lo entregas a Kakashi cuando lo halles…-

-Hmmp! Iré de inmediato-

**Flashback fin…**

Eso era lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas, Sasuke iba en camino a encontrarse a Kakashi y ella esperaba que con su Rinnegan pudiera ser de más ayuda en la búsqueda de la persona que más cariño tenia…

-Naruto…- fueron las palabras que susurro al viento, luego se alejó de la terraza, pronto iniciaría un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha y no había dormido nada…

**De regreso con nuestras diosas y Naruto…**

La riña entre las deidades había acabado y ahora estaban más tranquilas.

-**Naruto-kun acércate por favor…- **fueron las palabras sencillas de la diosa del Sol.

El peli-gris se acercó a ella lentamente hacia la diosa, de las tres solo ella faltaba que le diera su regalo aunque aún no tenía ni idea de los regalos que había recibido ya.

La diosa levanto sus manos despacio y tomo las mejillas de Naruto entre ellas y lentamente se fue acercando hasta que lo beso, los labios de la diosa del sol y de Naruto se encontraron al fin en el beso el cual para Naruto en ese instante no era más que un beso el cual le daría algo, pero para las diosas era algo mas aunque él no sabría nada de ello aun…

La diosa poco a poco se fue separando del peli-gris mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Mientras esto sucedía Minato solo miraba la interacción de su hijo y las diosas aunque Kushina, ella estaba…

-Bien Naruto! Sigue así, recuerda que quiero nietos fuertes y sanos dattebane! – Minato tenía una gran gota de sudor tras de sí, su esposa era… muy explícita en lo que quería.

Naruto tenía un gran sonrojo en él…

**-Naruto-kun…- **Empezó la diosa de la luna provocando que el rubio le pusiera atención.

-E-eh? Que sucede Tsukuyomi-sama-

-**Veras Naruto-kun, no podemos permanecer por más tiempo en la tierra, así que te diremos los regalos que te hemos dado, empezare yo… Lo que te eh dado es el conocimiento Naruto-kun, el conocimiento de varias técnicas ninja y sobre este continente para darte la ayuda necesaria que necesitaras… además de otra cosa pero eso depende de ti el descubrirlo **–

El peli-gris tenía una gran sonrisa y emoción ¿Cuál sería el otro regalo?.

-**Mi turno Naruto-kun, hace tiempo llegue a tener un guerrero humano un sirviente mío…**- empezó la diosa de la muerte ganando la atención de Naruto y sus padres.

-**Pero eso ya fue hace tiempo, el portaba una espada muy poderosa que yo le di como regalo, aunque dicha espada ahora se encuentra sellada al noreste de este continente Naruto-kun… mi regalo es dicha espada, aunque yo solo te eh dado la llave para quitar el sello, depende de ti el poder portarla ya que cuando estés ahí pasaras por pruebas para obtenerla…-**

-**Oye eso es injusto Shinigami!- **Hablo la diosa del sol reclamando.

-**No lo es Amaterasu, él me pidió que a quien le diera la espada debería pasar por dichas pruebas para saber si merecía portarla, no cumplo más que con su última voluntad… Qué dices Naruto-kun, ¿Te atreves a ir por ella?- **

-**Iré por ella Shinigami-sama**…- Fue la respuesta de Naruto con toda la seguridad en su voz.

-**jijiji muy bien Naruto-kun eso quería escuchar…-**

**-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, me toca a mí decirte que te eh regalado… Mi regalo es… bueno en realidad son 2 el primero es que eh desellado tus afinaciones elementales, aunque para liberar la otra parte de los bijus depende de ti… Mi otro regalo es que eh aumentado tus capacidades tendrás la libertad de usar otras clases de energías existentes además del chakra y te eh potenciado tus dos senjutsus ya tardaras ni tendrás que permanecer inmóvil para poder reunir energía Natural ese es mi regalo…-**

Naruto estaba emocionado los regalos que le habían dado era estupendos y él estaba agradecido… -Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Amaterasu-sama, prometo que hare buen uso de lo que me han dado…-

-**Eso esperamos Naruto-kun, bueno nuestro tiempo a acabado debemos irnos, Naruto-kun te encomendamos el poder salvar este mundo y libera a mis Guerreros que se encuentran sellados…-**

-Lo hare…-

**-Bueno nos vamos…-** Con eso dicho las diosas desaparecieron en partículas de luz.

Las diosas dejaron el lugar despareciendo, dejando así tanto al peli-gris como a sus padres.

-Bueno Naruto ¿Qué es eso que tenemos una hija?- fue la pregunta de Minato..

-Y ¿POR QUE TIENES EL PELO PINTADO DATTEBANE?!- digamos que Kushina tenía sus dudas.

-Jejejeje *nervioso* les explicare todo, solo vayamos con las chicas que ya va a amanecer y les diré todo…-

-Aaaaaah! *suspiro* de acuerdo vamos Naruto…- Con eso Naruto y sus padres fueron a la casa de Midaluka donde el explicaría todo a sus padres.

**Notas de Autor…**

Uff! ¿Sabían lo estúpidamente tedioso que es escribir en el teléfono todo el capítulo?. Pues si lo es, bueno dejando eso de lado…

Vimos quienes salieron de la puerta aunque creo que ya lo sabían, también un poco de lo que paso en Konoha y Sasuke entra oficialmente al fic ¿Se lo esperaban? Creo que no… bueno también los regalos dados por las diosas, para empezar el de Tsukuyomi jejeje conocimiento y algo mas pero ¿Qué? Shinigami, bueno con ella es una espada pero no será una zampactuo (creo que así se escribe…) la razón es porque no conozco al 100% Bleach así que no puedo o no quiero hacerlo aunque no será una espada ordinaria y con Amaterasu bueno ella potencio los poderes de Naruto además de la capacidad de usar otras energías ya sabrán porque…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿Review, follow, favorito? ¿Me los merezco? Espero que sí, bueno con esto los dejo hasta la próxima…

Atte. Alej0-xD

Ps. Nos leemos en "La nota del rio de los deseos" los espero…

Ps. Si no conocen la historia, espero que la lean jajajaja


End file.
